DUA SISI
by elkyouya
Summary: Ino Yamanaka tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu. Dan di masa remajanya ia putuskan untuk mendendam kepada Hyuga. Dan ia yang bertemu dengan seorang teman sebangku yang sedikit gila. Sedangkan disisi lain Hyuga Hinata menanggung kesedihannya sendiri. Cerita tentang kehidupan remaja SMA dengan dua sisi yang berbeda
1. Chapter 1

**Peringatan: Semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini Hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

 **Chapter satu**

 **Dendam dan Teman**

.

.  
Hinata Hyuga sebuah karunia tuhan yang diberikan untuk keluarga besar Hyuga. Seorang anak perempuan manis dan cantik telah lahir di kediaman Hyuga yang beberapa tahun kebelakang selalu terasa dingin dan penuh keangkuhan. Hisashi sang kepala keluarga mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya yang masih berumur 2 minggu.

Sambil mengulas senyum bahagia wanita yang kini menyusui anaknya itu memandang sang suami dengan penuh perhatian. Sejak anak pertama mereka lahir suaminya jadi sering tersenyum sekarang. Rasannya campur aduk. Senang dan sedih dan tak melewatkan perasaan bersalah. Sekarang Kisune Hyuga tengah menggendong anaknya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Namun di sisi lain ia juga merindukan sosok bayi lainya yang mungkin kini sudah mulai merangkak. Tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir pelan di pipinya.

"Kisune." Suara berat Hisashi membangunkan Kisune dari dilema hatinya. Diusapnya cepat basah di pipinya.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan Hinata. Aku akan membuatmu lebih yakin bahwa pilihanmu tidaklah salah." Hisashi tahu benar apa yang kini tengah di pikirkan oleh istrinya. Ia bantu sang istri mengusap air mata kesedihannya.

"Lihatlah anak kita Kitsune, dia begitu indah. Mengalir darah Hyuga didalam dirinya serta kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sangat tulus darimu. Dia akan menjadi anak yang kuat. Anak kita yang kuat." lanjut Hisashi di tanggapi dengan anggukan pelan dari sang istri. Kisune menahan air matanya sekuat mungkin. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pilihannya benar. Bahwa ia bukanlah seorang wanita yang mengkhianati keluarganya.

.

.

16 tahun kemudian

"Selamat pagi Ayah." Sapa remaja perempuan yang kini berwajah kusut dengan rambut pirang panjang yang berantakan. Ia mengeser kursi di depannya sebelum menghempaskan bokongnya pada kursi kayu tersebut.

"Sayang... setidaknya cucilah mukamu dulu. Lalu mandi setelah itu baru sarapan." Sang Ayah yang juga memiliki visual yang tak jauh beda dengan anaknya datang dari dapur sambil membawa mangkok berisi sup miso ke meja makan. Celemek pink miliknya sangat kontras dengan tubuh kekarnya, belum lagi bekas luka di pelipis mata kitinya makin membuat penampilan sang Ayah menjadi makin menggelikan.

"Aku mandi setelah sarapan. Rasanya aku lapar sekali... aku pikir kemarin akan mati kelaparan." gerutu sang anak dengan wajah lesunya yang bertumpu pada meja makan. Tanganya menjulur hendak mengambil telur dadar yang ada di depannya namun sang ayah memukulnya dengan sumpit.

"Cuci tangan dulu Ino." Inoichi menegasi anaknya yang masih suka seenaknya sendiri meski sudah meginjak usia 17 tahun.

"Hari ini hari pertamamu masuk SMA Tidakah kau sedikit bersemangat?" Tanya lnoichi sambil memandang anak semata wayahnya yang kini mencuci tangannya di washtafel.

"Ayah ini bukab yang pertama dan kau tahu itu" Jawab sang Anak pelan. Terlihat sedikit raut sedih di wajah sang ayah.

"Maafkan ayah Ino. Karena pekerjaan Ayah-"

"Ayah sudahlah." potong Ino sambil mengmbil sumpit. Namun lagi lagi di tepis sang Ayah

"Berdoa dulu Ino-chan."

"Ya... ya... ya..." Ino mendengus kesal lagi. Namun tetap merapatkan kedua tanganya dan berdoa untuk makanan mereka.

"Selamat makan"

Kedua Yamanaka itu menyantab makanannya. Inoichi melihat putrinya yang tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya putrinya selalu ceria dan selalu mengumbar senyum. Suaranya keras dan lantang selalu mengomel dan selalu jahil.  
Namun sekarang sangat berbeda seolah olah anaknya telah tertukar. Inoichipun tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Mungkin karena kemarin.

Tokyo. Konon katanya ini adalah kota kelahirannya. Entahlah Ino bahkan tak bisa mengingat siapa yang melahirkannya. Bahkan fotopun tak ada. Yang iya tahu ia sudah tak beribu sejak kecil. Berulang kali Ino menanyakan ibunya pada sang ayah. Namun sang ayah selalu beralasan dan beralasan. Hingga pada akhirnya sang Ayah menceritakan semuanya semalam.  
Rasanya ia benar-benar terguncang. Ya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama 17 tahun Ino begitu merindukan sosok Ibunya. Begitu menanti sosok Ibunya. Selalu menggambar Ibu khayalannya di setiap coretnya. Berangan tentang bagaimana paras Ibunya. bagaimana Ibunya saat tersenyum. Bagaimana warna mata ibunya apakah sama dengannya. Rasanya ingin tertawa saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Ibu yang selalu didambakanya tak lain hanya seorang perempuan jalang yang rela meninggalkan suami dan anaknya yang masih belum genap berusia satu bulan dan pergi dengan seorang pria kaya. Dan demi tuhan Yamanaka Ino bersumpah akan membuat hidup ibunya yang kini mungkin masih hidup dan bergelimang harta tidak akan pernah tenang.

"Kisune Hyuuga..." Desisnya. Bahkan menyebut nama Ibunya sendiri terasa nyir nyir dilidahnya.

.

Ino memasuki sekolah barunya, Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah menengah atas terfavorit di Tokyo. Sekolah dimana hanya ada anak anak orang kaya disana. Ino bahkan tak peduli dia mau sekolah dimana bahkan ia harus mengulang kelas dan menjadi murid baru lagi. Karena mutasi kerja sang ayah yang sangat mendadak dan jam Ino harus terminal selama 2 bulan dan akhirnya diutuskan untuk mengulang kelas oleh pihak sekolah.

Dan jangan tanya kenapa Ino bisa masuk kesekolah terfavorit di Tokyo ini. Terimakasih untuk atasan ayahnya yang telah membantu finansial mereka selama ini.

Banyak siswa lalu lalang. Ramai dan padat sekali. Beberapa senior sedang mempromosikan club mereka masing masing. Ino yang kini sudah berada di mading utama harus rela berdesakan untuk melihat namanya berada di kelas mana. Dan sekita matanya membulat hebat. Bukan. Dia tidak melihat namanya... melainkan nama siswa lain yang juga sekelas dengannya.

HIinata Hyuga

Seringai terbentuk di wajahnya. Mataya masih mebulat seakan tak percaya. Begitu cepat tuhan membuka jalannya. Ia tak menyangka bisa mengendus Ibunya sedekat ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik pikirnya. Darahnya terpompa deras kejantung membuat tekanannya naik hingga ke kepala. Rasanya sampai sesak untuk bernapas.

Perlahan Ino mundur dari gerombolan siswa dengan tangan meremas dadanya ia berharap tidak mati dulu di awal pertempurannya ini.

Duk!

Ino terhenti dari mode psikopatnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang karena ia merasa punggungnya menabrak seseorang. Manik Hitam dan biru terbentur. Seorang siswa laki laki dengan tampang angkuh serta kulit pucat memandanginya sinis.

"Menyingkirlah." Ucap siswa itu dingin.

Ino merasa geli. Dalam benaknya ia tertawa sinis. Bukan hal aneh jika banyak orang berkepribadian buruk di sekolah anak orang kaya ini. Nyatanya meski memiliki tittle sekolah terfavorit. Tetap saja isinya hanyak anak-anak orang kaya yang manja dan angkuh yang tidak bisa menghargai orang lain apalagi orang miski n. Lagipula ino juga bukan tipe orang yang suka di kasihani setidanya tempat ini memang cocok dengan dirinya yang dari awal memang suka semaunya sendiri. Lagipula apa yang di harapkan dari seorang anak yang dibesarkan hanya oleh seorang Ayah yang jarang pulang?.

Ino pun menyingkir tanpa mau memperpanjang masalah. Namun siapa sangka tingkah acuhnya itu malah mengundang masalah.

"Berhenti." Uchiha Sasuke memanggil Ino yang kini memunggunginya. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan berani beraninya bocah kelas satu itu mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Sedangkan dirinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang tak satupun boleh mengacuhkannya.

"Ya?" Ino berbalik dan memandang siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut yang ternyata adalah seniornya.

Sasuke memandang tubuh Ino dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi mengamati setiap inci tubuh indah yang kini berbalut seragam Konoha Gakuen tersebut.

"Sassskee! Kau ini kemana saja sih aku mencarimu dari tad- Wow wow wow ada apa dengan situasi tegang ini?" Belum sempat sasuke membuka mulut sudah datang teman gengnya Uzumaki Naruto yang berisik disusul 2 pemuda yang satu berambut merah serta pemuda dengan tatto segitiga kebawah di kedua pipinya.

Bisik-bisik pun mulai meriah di kalangan para murid. Ada yang memandang sinis. Ada yang memandang kagum ada yang memandang senang karena ada kekacauan.

"Ada apa Kau menyuruhku berhenti?" Ino bertanya lagi, matanya tajam, dan tanganya mulai berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke mendekati Ino dan meraih rahang Ino sebelum ditariknya keatas dan di dekatkan wajah Ino ke arah bibirnya.

"Nona kau punya nyali juga ternyata." Ino berusaha melepas cengkraman Sasuke di rahangnya namun tanganya segera di tahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang lain.

"Lepaskan brengsek." Desis Ino membuat Sasuke dan yang lainya terperangah. Ketika wanita lain akan menyembah sepatu Uchiha agar Uchiha mau menyentuhnya. Lain dengan Ino yang kini mengucapkab sumpah serapah pada Bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Hmm kau ini cantik tapi sayang mulutmu kotor sekali." Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada rahang Ino yang rasanya sudah retak.

"Kau lebih kotor dari kotoran babi karena berani menyerah wanita" ucap Ino susah payah. Lalu...

BHAK!

"ARGGG!" Sasuke berteriak histeris ketika merasa ngilu luar biasa dibagian terintim tubuhnya. Tangan yang semula di rahang Ino kini beralih ke selangkanganya. Matanya nyalak marah.

"JALANG! KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriak Sasuke penuh dendam. Naruto dan Gaara mencoba membantu Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya. Namun Sasuke menghempaskan tangan kedua sahabatnya. Dan hendak menyerang Ino namun Kiba menggentikanya dan menatap Sasuke khawatir.

"MINGGIR!" Sasuke seperti orang kesurupan. Namun ketiga temannya tetap berusaha menghentikan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah Sasuke. Kita akan membalas pelacur itu nanti oke? Aku melihat guru guy datang kemari. Kau tidak ingin di hukum Ayahmu lagi karena membuat masalah lagi bukan. Ayolahhh" bujuk Kiba dengan penuh penekanan.

"PERSETAN! BIARKAN AKU MEMBERI PELAJARAN WANITA GILA ITU!" sasuke tetap kesetanan hingga Naruto berteriak di telinganya.

"Jangan gila kau! Sekarang sudah tidak ada Bang Itachi yang sudi menolongmu." Seketika Sasuke mulai berpikir dan mrmpertimbangkan tingkahnya lagi. lalu akhirnya menuruti teman temannya. Namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari Ino yang kini tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Ada apa ini?! Kalian cepat kembali kekelas dan berkumpul di aula! Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi! Yak ampun kalian ini mana semangat muda kalian. Cepat berkumpul di aula untuk upacara penerimaan sekarang!" Teriak seorang guru membubarkan gerombolan murid yang sempat bersitegang.

"Tepat waktu." ucap Gaara sambil menghela napas besar disusul kedua temannya yang juga ikut bersitegang memegangi sahabatnya yang masih disellimuti emosi.

Ino pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Seniornya yang masih memandanginya penuh Amarah. Ia tak mau memikirkan itu sekarang. Hatinya sudah buta matanya hanya memandang satu tujuan.

Hyuuga.

.

.

Ino duduk di bangkunya. Ia duduk paling belakang tempat favoritnya. Ia belum berkenalan dengan teman sebangkunya dan dia juga tak ingin. Entah kenapa sejak ayahnya menceritakan kenyataan tentang ibunya rasanya sisi buruknya lebih menguasai hatinya. Ia jadi lebih acuh tak acuh dari sebelumnya seakan sudah tak ada kebenaran di dunia yang kejam ini. Dan tak ada orang baik didunia ini. Yang ada hanyalah kemunafikan.

"1st blood!" seorang memanggilanya dengan sebutan aneh. Ino menoleh keasamping bangkunya, dan disana ia melihat seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan mata tajam dan senyum yang lebar.

"Kau memanggilu?" Jawab Ino ringan sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja siapa lagi! Tadi aksimu hebat sekali! hari pertama sudah mendapat perhatian Uchiha. Ya tuhan aku tak menjamin masa SMA mu bisa tenang dari sekarang." cerocos gadis cepol tersebut. Ino hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Gadis cepol itu hanya belum mengenal dirinya saja.

"Ada ada saja." gumamnya sambil tetap melihat layar HPnya diamana ia sedang mencari informasi tentang Hyuga dan tak satupun situs yang menampilkan foto Ibunya maupun anak anak dari Hyuga. Hanya wajah seorang Hyuga Hisashi yang angkuh yang terpampang dimana mana.

"Hei... ngomong ngomong namaku Tenten. Kau siapa?" Gadis cepol itu tidak menyerah, kini ia malah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yamanaka Ino. Kalau kau berharap berteman akrab denganku lupakan saja aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu." Jawab Ino tanpa melihat kearah tenten.

Tenten hanya mengedipkap matanya beberapa kali sebelum tawanya meledak memenuhi ruangan 1 - 1

"Ya tuhan pantas saja si Uchiha tertarik padamu. Kau ini akuh sekali ternyata. Dan Yamanaka? Aku tidak pernah dengar ada perusahaan semacam itu. Ahhh~ apa jangan jangan kau anak artis atau produser terkenal?" Tenten mulai menebak nebak latar bekalang Ino. Dan lagi lagi Ino tertawa.

"Sayang sekali semuanya salah,  
Errm... siapa namamu tadi?"

"Tenten" jawab Tenten cepat.

"Lalu keluarga berasal dari mana? Sepertinya kau berdarah campuran. Ayahmu punya perusahaan di luar negri?" Usaha tenten tak berhenti disitu.

"Salah lagi te- ermm te- ermmm maaf aku lupa lagi namamu" Ucap Ino dengan wajah acuh.

"Oh ayolah meski tak mau beteman setidaknya kau harus mengingat namaku! Aku TENTEN ingat T-E-N-T-E-N! Apa itu segitu sulitnya untuk di ingat?" Mendengar jawaban Tenten Ino pun tertawa. Ia menemukan fakta bahwa tenten adalah spesies manusia yang unik.

"Baiklah baiklah terserah kau saja Tenten" Ino mengusap kepala Tenten. Pikirnya Tenten pasti setahun dibawahnya, mungkin Ino akan menganggabnya seperti adik. Namun tenten memegang tanganya dan terlihat marah.

"Hei heii Ino-chan apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak mau berteman kini kau berani tidak sopan padaku ehhh? Kalau aku tidak tinggal kelas aku ini kakak kelasmu dasar kurang ajar!"

"Argh!" Ino menjerit saat tanganya di plintir kebelakang oleh Tenten.

"Brengsek- arghh! apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan bodoh!" Ino berteriak marah karena rasa sakit di tanganya. Ialu reflek menghantam kepala tenten denga HP metal miliknya setidaknya itu cukup untuk membuat tenten melepaskan cengkramanya.

"BEEHENTI KALIAN BERDUA!" Ino dan tentenpun terhenti setelah mendengar suara berat tersebut. Ia dan tenten tak menyangka jika kini mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas. Dan seorang guru tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan membawa map absesi di tanganya.

"Lagi lagi kau Shiranui. Tidakkah kau malu dengan statusmu sebagai murid yang tertinggal? Haruskah kau membuat keributan seperti ini agar kau di akui? Sekarang duduklah dan jangan ganggu siswa lain." Perintah guru Kurenai pada tenten.

Tenten telah di permalukan oleh gurunya sendiri namun sangat mengejutkan, bukannya merasa tertekan tenten malah menyeringai. Ino yang melihatnyapun di buat terheran. Dia benar benar berbeda. Atau bisa dibilang teman sebangkunya itu sedikit gila.

.

Guru sudah selesai mengabsen dan kelas sudah melakukan pengenalan serta memilih ketua kelas. Namun Ino tak mendengar ada nama Hinata Hyuga yang di sebutkan. Ino yakin bahwa ia tidak salah lihat saat tadi ia menemukan nama Hinata Hyuga di kelasnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tenang." lagi lagi Tenten. Tidakkah wanita ini lelah untuk selalu membuyarkan pikirannya. Namun Ino akhirnya terpikir untuk bertanya pada Tenten.

"Bukankah di kelas kita ada yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga?" Tanya Ino

"Hmm begitulah. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak masuk. dan ngomong ngomong kau boleh memanggilku onee-san maka aku akan memaafkanmu karena sudah berusaha meretakan kepalaku." wtf dengan wanita ini. Batin ino mengumpat. Ia pikir masalah mereka sudah selesai karena si cepol sudah mau mengajaknya bicara.

"Tenten berhentilah bersikap jalang. Aku sebenarnya murid pindahan. Namun Karena pelajaran di tempatku sedikit tertinggal aku harus tinggal kelas dan mengulang dari awal saat disini." Jelas Ino pada tenten yang di sambut dengan antusias.

"Benarkah?!" Tenten memegang tangan Ino dan menangkupnya jadi satu.

"Ya. Apa kau senang sekarang karena dikelas ini bukan hanya kau yang tinggal kelas heh? Menjengkelkan." Ino melepaskan tautan tanganya. Tapi malah di peluk oleh gadis Shiranui tersebut

"Hahahahah mulai sekarang kita harus berteman akrab!" Tenten memberi senyum 5 watt pada ino.

"Aku menolak. Bwekk~!" ino menjulurkan lidahnya dan mereka terkekeh bersama sampai akhirnya Guru kurenai harus mengeluarkan mereka dari kelas.

Sekarang memang bukan hari keberuntungannya.

.

.

"Ibu... terima kasih telah melahirkan aku dan adikku. Aku harap ibu bisa tenang disana. Jangan khawatirkan kami. Aku disini dengan ayah serta Hanabi baik baik saja. Kami akan selalu berdoa untuk ibu agar selalu berada disisinya." Hinata menepuk tanganya di ikuti oleh adik perempuannya dan juga Ayahnya. Makam itu terukir nama Kisune Hyuga dengan satu vigura sang ibu dan serangkai bunga tulip putih. 2 batang dupa mengelurkan asapnya bergoyang dengan angin musim semi.

Kisune... Terimakasih. Kau sudah berjuang selama ini. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu sampai Akhir. Aku berjanji akan mencari Anakmu dan segera mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu. Terimakasih sekali lagi telah memberiku 2 buah hati yang sangat berarti. Aku harap kau tenang di atas sana.

Doa Hisashi di depan makam istrinya.

 **Tbc**

 **A/n**

 **Ya saya kembali ke fandom ini. Jujur hati saya mulai tergerak membuat fanfic di fandom naruto di karenakan sennse saya pada pair stright mulai terbangun. Saya tidak tahu nanti di cerita saya yang kali ini akan berakhir dengan siapa dan siapa. Pada dasarnya romance bukanlah genre utamanya.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

 **Elkyouya**


	2. Chapter 2

Peringatan: semua yang ada dalam fanfic ini hanyalah karangan dengan tujuan menghibur.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Melawan kekuasaan

Jam istirahat Panjang dimulai. Ino yang kini berjalan beriringan bersama teman barunya merasa sedikit risih lantaran desas desus siswa di sekelilingnya. Ya bagaimana tidak? Ketika dirinya yang berstatus siswa baru berani membuat marah sang penguasa sekolah yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Ino bahkan tak tau dan tak mau tau tentang seberapa kuat si Uchiha tersebut berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Namun menurut Tenten memang keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga dengan donatur paling besar di sekolahnya tetapi bukan berarti sang anak bisa seenaknya sendiri karena sekolah ini bukan milik keluarga Uchiha, masih banyak keluarga besar lainya yang turut andil dalam menjalankan bisnis besar berkedok sekolah ini.

"Ne Ino bagaimana rasanya jadi orang terpopuler hari ini. Lihatlah semuanya sendang melihatmu dan membicarakanmu. Hahahahha ya tuhan bahkan guru guru pun juga ikut bergosip!" ucap Tenten selepas mereka melewati koridor depan ruang guru.

"Tenten bunkanh mereka membicarakanku karena aku sedang berjelan bersama preman sekolah sepertimu?" senyum sinis menyertai ucapan Ino dan sang teman baru hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya bersyukurlah. Karena berjalan denganku mereka tidak akan berani menyerangmu. Yahh setidaknya tidak didepanku." Ino melihat tenten terheran.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Ino sedikit penasaran.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan jongosnya Uchiha dan geng nya. Kau tau? Mereka itu pecundang kalau di dalam Sekolah." Jelas Tenten sambil menatap Ino yang kini Tengah melihat kantin sekolah mereka yang sangat besar dan rapi. Meja meja penuh dengan siswa yang menyantap makanan mereka dan tak ada tradisi rebutan di kafetaria seperti pemandangan di sekolahnya yang dulu. _Sekolah anak orang kaya memang beda._ Batinya.

"Masa bodoh dengan Uchiha. Aku lapar sekali." Jawab Ino enteng sambil berlalu ke area prasmanan dimana banyak makanan tersedia beserta harga harga yang sangat fantastis. Ino bahkan bisa kenyang hanya dengan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa makanan disini memang harus semahal ini?" Tanya Ino pada tenten yang sudah mengambil piring berisi banyak makanan.

"Ambil saja sesukamu." Jawab tenten ringan sambil menunjukan _Black card_ pada Ino. Semacam kartu kredit berwarna hitam dengan tulisan silver dan ada lambang almamater Konoha Gakuen disana.

"Mentlaktir teman tidak akan membuat perusahaan Ayahku bangkrut." Terusnya pada Ino dan mengundang Tinju ringan di bahu Tenten.

Ino mengambil beberapa makanan kesukannya. Namun saat ia hendak mengambil acar, Ino heran melihat Tenten yang tertegun sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang tadi sempat ia layangkan Tinju gurauan.

"Hei kau kenapa?" Ino menggerakan tanganya di depan wajah Tenten yang masih terdiam.

"Aku baru kali ini merasakannya. Rasanya saat tadi kau meninju lenganku. Rasanya aku bahagia sekali hehe." Ungakapan Tenten membuat hati Ino sedikit tergerak. Ino adalah teman pertama bagi Tenten. Tak heran jika gadis cepol itu bisa berucap sepolos itu.

"Dasar aneh kau ini." Jawab Ino menuju kasir dan di susul Tenten yang tersenyum girang di belakangnya.

.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di tengah, karena hanya di area situ terdapat tempat kosong. Saat mereka mulai menyantap makanan, tiba tiba mata biru Ino menagkap sosok yang ia temui tadi pagi. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sombong sekali bukan? Bergerombol dengan teman temannya seakan akan sudah menjadi penguasa saja . Cih!" celetuk Tenten benci sambil melihat direksi yang sama.

"Wajar lah... kalau orang tuamu lebih kaya dari Uchiha kau bahkan bisa lebih buruk dari dia" gurau Ino membuat Tenten tidak senang.

"Tidak akan! Lagipula lihatlah mereka! Uchiha. Uzumaki. Inuzuka. Shimura. Dan Sabaku. Semua terlihat angkuh dan menjengkelkan. Kepribadian mereka juga sangat buruk. Mereka itu hanya seperti anak anak bodoh yang membuat sebuah grub bodoh dan hanya melakukan hal hal bodoh. Percayalah padaku Ino, bahkan sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan aksi balas dendam padamu." Ino Hanya memandang Tenten yang kini terlihat sangat tidak senang terhadap geng anak laki laki yang paling menjadi sorotan di kantin.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu mendendam kepada mereka?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk arah Sasuke dengan garpunya.

"Aku tinggal kelas gara-gara mereka. Tapi setidaknya dengan begini aku tidak sekelas lagi dengan bajingan bajingan itu." Jelas tenten membuat Ino mengangguk kecil.

"Memangnya mereka melakukan apa padamu?"

"Cukup sampai disini tanya jawabnya"

 _Tuk!_

"Aw!" Ino terpekik saat Tenten memukul kepalanya dengan sumpit.

"Sial... kau harus mengurangi kekuatanmu saat mau memukulku. Sakit sekali.. shhhh" gerutu Ino malah membuat Tenten tertawa.

Sedangkan di tempat lain sepasang mata hitam memandang Ino dengan penuh dendam. Buah zakarnya masih terasa ngilu berkat insiden tadi pagi.

"Oi oi oi Sasuke tenanglah. Kau bisa membunuh siapa saja dengan pandanganmu itu." Ucap kiba sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Rasanya ingin kurusak gadis itu." Dengus sasuke mencoba meredam emosinya lalu meminum air mineral di depannya.

"Sayang sekali. Bahkan ini akan sedikit sulit bagimu. Dia bersama Tenten dan sepertinya mereka akrab." Ucap Sai tak melepaskan pandannya dari novel yang kini tersemat di jemarinya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika aku ingin menghancurkannya maka akan kulakukan." jawab Sasuke gelap.

"Sasuke tapi sebaiknya kau jangan gegabah." Gaara iku mengingatkan sahabatnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus melihat sahabatnya yang selalu temperametal tersebut. Mereka sering melakukan hal hal menyenangkan. Tapi bagi Naruto lebih asyik jika mereka melakukannya di luar sekolah. Jika di dalam area sekolah hal itu akan menjadi sedikit rumit karena harus ada campur tangan orang dewasa dimana mereka hanya memanfaatkan kenakalan murid muridnya untuk memeras wali murid.

"Sasuke bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita beri pelajaran padanya. Setidaknya tidak ada yang bisa menyuntuhmu diluar." Naruto mengusulkan ide pada kawannya. Namun Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Tidak Naruto. Sebenar lagi juga akan kulakukan. Lihat saja." ke empat temanya heran dengan ucapan Sasuke dan seketika terdengar kegaduhan di kantin yang mana membuat seluruh kantin gempar.

Yamanaka Ino sepanjanga hidupnya tak pernah dilecehkan seperti ini. Semangkuk mie soba panas di tumpahkan di atas kepalanya. Menghiraukan panas yang menyengat di kulit kepalanya, ia reflek berdiri dan menoleh ke arah pelaku yang kini terjungkal di lantai dengan mata membulat ketakutan. Tubuh anak gitu tambun dengan pipi gendut yang kemerahan.

"kau..." desis Ino hendak menendang murid yang kini melihatnya seperti seorang setan.

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Tenten lalu menindihi murid gendut itu dan menghajar wajahnya tanpa ampun. Lebih dari Ino. Tenten terlihat lebih kesetanan.

"Rasakan ini!"

 _Buk! Buk! Buk!_

Pukulan bertubi tubi dilayangkan Tenten pada wajah si gendut yang kini sudah terlihat mimisan.

Ino tak tahu jika Teten adalah perempuan yang bisa menjadi sebrutal ini jika sedang marah.

"Tenten sudah hentikan! Dia sudah terlihat parah." Ino menarik tubuh Tenten dengan kedua tanganya. Meski marah Ino tak ingin melihat Tenten membunuh orang demi dirinya. Hei mereka belum kenal genap sehari bagaimana bisa Ino melibatkan seseorang dalam masalahnya sampai sejauh ini.

"Chouji! Choujii! Ya tuhan Apa yang kau lakukan!" seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut merah menyala menangis bersimpuh disamping tubuh murid gendut bernama Chouji tersebut.

"Haruskah kau melakukan ini Tenten? Kenapa kau sampai sejauh ini?! Dasar hewan! Kau sama sekali tidak berkemanusiaan!" Amarah perempuan itu mengundang seringai di wajah Tenten.

"Ah... jadi begitu. HAHAHAHAHHAH!" Tenten malah tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Karin. Aktingmu itu jelek sekali kau tahu? Sejak kapan kau peduli pada si gendut ini hah?! Di kelas satu kau bahkan Sering mengerjainya." Ucap Tenten sambil menginjak perut Chouji dan membuatnya merintih.

"Lepaskan kakimu!" Karin berusaha melepaskan kaki Tenten dari perut Chouji tapi malah mendapat tendangan keras dari Tenten dan membuatnya terpelanting kebelakang.

"Apa Seseorang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan akting murahan ini? Sehingga seantero Konoha Gakuen akan mengecap Aku dan Ino sebagai bajingan pembulli murid yang lemah? Ahh... apa seseorang yang kau sangat idam idamkan adalah dalang dari semua ini heh?" Tenten menjambak rambut merah Karin dan membuatnya meronta kesakitan.

"Siapa saja cepat panggil guru! Gadis gila ini sudah keterlaluan!" teriak Karin dan mendapat Tamparan hebat dari Tenten.

"Karin kau sangat menyedihkan. Berhentilah berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk si Uchiha." Bisik Tenten di Telinga Karin sembelum menghempaskan kepala karin kelantai.

"SHIRANAUI!"

Dan teriakan seorang gurupun menggema di kantin yang sangat riuh.

"Cih!" desis Tenten tanpa melihat kearah Gurunya lalu memandang Ino.

"Dengar Ino mungkin aku akan terkena skors selama 1 minggu. Nanti temui anak kelas 3 bernama Shikamaru Nara. Bilang saja kau temanku. Dia akan melindungimu." Tenten melenggang pergi setelah menepuk pundak Ino yang sempat menegang. Ino masih terdiam kalut dalam pikirannya. Ia baru masuk Sekolah setengah hari dan ia harus mengalami hal buruk seperti ini. Yang Tak disangka lagi... ia bertemu dengan seorang teman yang rela melakukan hal gila demi melindungi dirinya. Dan tanpa sadar air mata Ino menetes. Ia mengingat masa kecilnya dimana ia selalu menjadi bahan bullian karena tidak memiliki ibu. Di cap sebagai pembohong karena berkhayal mempunyai ibu. Dan tak satupun menolongnya. Tak satupun membelanya.

Namun kini... dia punya teman pertama yang membelanya sampi sejauh ini.

"Akan kutunggu." Jawab Ino lirih yang membuat Tenten tersenyum di langkahnya yang terasa berat karena harus pergi berama guru keruangan detensi.

Karin gadis yang kini masih tertunduk dilantai melirik sang lelaki idaman sambil melayangkan senyumannya. Ya Uchiha Sasuke disana bersama kawan kawannya sedang tersenyum bangga pada pada karin.

Dan Mata Ino pun nyalak memandangnya.

.

.

.

Ino memasuki rumah barunya. Ia nyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa hijau. Rasanya ia capek sekali. Memandangi HPnya dan membuka pesan dari Ayahnya yang seperti biasa akan pulang telat karena lembur. Ino hanya mendengus. Itu sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya dirumah sendiri dan menemukan Ayahnya keesokan harinya berada di dapur sedang memasak sarapan untuknya.

Ino memandang langit langit rumahnya, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi siang disekolah. Rasanya tak percaya. Alih alih bertemu Hyuga ia malah bertemu dengan masalah besar yang harus melibatkanya dalam situasi yang berbahaya. Rambutnya bakan masih lepek dan berminyak karena siraman mi soba. Dan seketika ia memikirkan teman barunya Shiranui Tenten.

Gadis itu perpaduan antara gadis polos dan kurang ajar serta brutal. Namun Ino tau di balik sifatnya yang tidak stabil itu pasti dia dulunya juga sama sepertinya seorang gadis yang kesepian yang selalu disakiti oleh lingkungannya.

Ino lelah. Bahkan kejadian ini membuatnya merasa jauh dengan tujuan awalnya. Yang tadinya ia tak merasa takut dengan apapun. Namun kali ini berbeda, rasa panas dari tumpahan mie soba di kepalanya masih terasa jelas di memorinya. Ia takut jika penguasa penguasa sekolah itu akan berbuat lebih dari itu hingga menghabisinya. Ia sudah tak mau jadi bahan bullian lagi. Ino muak jadi seorang yang selalu tertindas. Tak sadar Ino mengeratkan giginya dan mengepalkan tanganya kuat kuat.

"Akan kuhabisi kau Uchiha Sasuke."

Begitu rapuhnya manusia. Begitupun juga Ino. Saat seseorang Rapuh sepertinya sudah tak ada ruang untuk memaafkan. Yang sangat gampang dilalukan hanyalah mendendam dan membenci.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menyisir rambut adiknya. paras cantiknya tersenyum sambil mendengarkan cerita adiknya tentang teman sekelasnya.

 _Drtt drtttt drttrr_

Ponselnya bergetar membuat gerakan menyisirnya berhenti. Ia berdiri dan mengambil ponsel di tempat tidurnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat nama siapa yang terpampang di layar poanselnya. Segera ia menggeser layarnya dan menjawab.

"Halo Sasuke-nii" jawabnya riang

"Eum.. aku sudah pulang siang tadi dari pemakaman. Sekarang aku dirumah dengan Hanabi. Kakak mau kesini?" Hinata pada dasarnya adalah seseorang yang sedikit sulit untuk berbicara dengan lawab Bicara. Namun itu tidak berlaku dengan keluarganya. Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang mana adalah Kakak sepupunya. Bibinya yang mana adalah Ibu dari Sasuke sering membawa Hinata dan Hanabi ke kediaman Uchiha sejak ibu mereka meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan itu membuat Hinata maupun Hanabi menjadi sangat dekat dengan sepupunya tersebut.

"Apa... yang barusan itu adalah Naruto-san?" tanya Hinata gugup saat mendengar suara pria yang diam diam ia kagumi dibalik suara Sasuke.

"A-apa kakak mau kesini be-bersama Naruto-san? Tapi kak- tapi..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah kak..." dan dengan itu Hinata menutup saluran teleponnya.

"Hinata-nee apa Sasuke-nii akan kesini?" Tanya Hanabi antusia namun alih alih memandang dirinya Hanabi malah memanda kesampingnya. Ya adik Hinata terlahir buta.

"Iya sayang... Sasuke-nii akan kesini bersama temanya." Jawab hinata sambil menghampiri adiknya dan meneruskan pekerjaan menyisirnya.

"Hinata-nee apa teman Sasuke-nii tampan?" pertanyaan Hanabi membuat pipi Hinata memerah namun tentu saja adiknya tidak bisa melihat.

"Tapi aku yakin masih gantengan Sasuke-nii iya kan?" tanya Hanabi lagi membuat merah di pipi hinata sedikit memudar.

"Iya sayang masih gantengan Sasuke-nii." Jawab hinata halus sambil tersenyum. Kalau tidak begitu adiknya akan marah. Karena bagi Hanabi Sasuke adalah yang terhebat.

"Andai aku bisa melihat. Hal pertama yang ingin kulihat adalah Sasuke-nii!" Hanabi berucap riang membuat Hinata menatap sang adik haru.

"Tentu saja Hanabi-chan. Tentu saja kau bisa melihat nanti. Dan melihat wajah kak Sasuke." Namun di balik suara Hinata yang sedikit lirih Hanabi tak tahu jika sang kakak sedang menangis dalam diam. Karena Hanabi bisa melihat adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **A/n**

 **Hmm chapter ini sedikit singkat ya...**

 **Dan maafkan jika ada typo dimana mana. Saya malu sebenarnya. Tapi saya sudah berusaha mengedit sih kalau ada satu dua yang lolos mohon di maafkan. Karena saya juga melakukan pengetikan serta upload lewat ponsel. Jadi hanya bergantung pada dua jempol saya saja.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah fav/follow/review. Dan yang tanya masalah pairing... jawabannya saya tidak tahu. Akan berkembang sesuai alur cerita. Karena disini saya lebih mengenakan ke drama dan friendship.**

 **Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.**

 **Elkyouya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peringatan: keemungkinan banyak typo lho... mohon di maklumi.**

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Musuh dalam Selimut

.

Ino berjalan di koridor sekolah penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Semalam Tenten menelponnya dan mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Tenten bahkan tak terdengar seperti seorang yang terkena hukuman. Nada bicaranya tetap bahagia dan menggebu gebu. Berulang kali Tenten mengingatkan Ino untuk mencari senior mereka yang bernama Shikamaru Nara. Namun Ino tidak yakin untuk melakukannya. Ino memang sedikit takut namun bukan berarti ia lemah. Rasa takut yang mendampinginya mengingatkanya jika dia masih seorang manusia normal.

Ino mengeratkan peganganya pada tali tas yang menggantung di bahunya. Apapun yang terjadi, Ino akan menghadapinya. Ini bukan pertama kali Ino menghadapi buli. Hampir 8 tahun penuh masa taman kanak kanak dan sekolah dasarnya yang ia ingat hanya memori tentang dirinya yang selalu di buli oleh lingkungannya. Jadi apapun yang terjadi nanti bukanlah hal yang harus ia takuti terlalu dalam.

Ino memasuki kelasnya, dan kelas yang tadinya riuh kini menjadi hening. Ia menuju bangkunya dan benar saja. Kini bangkunya sudah sangat kotor dengan coretan dimana mana dan juga kotoran yang terjumpal di loker mejanya. Tidak sedih tidak marah. Hanya nostalgia sudah 3 tahun Ino tidak merasakan sensasi tersebut. Ino tak bergeming ia lalu pergi mengambil tong sampah di pojok kelas lalu ia berjongkok di depan bangkunya dan mengeluarkan sampah sampah tersebut dari mejanya. Ada sampah minuman, sampah makanan, dan juga lumpur yang membuat tangan Ino menjadi sangat kotor. Teman teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang berkomentar. Semua hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun. Ino juga tak berharap ada yang berkomentar, Ino hanya tersenyum sinis. Lagipula percuma berharap ada yang berbelas kasih disekolah dengan mayoritas anak orang kaya tersebut.

Ino berdiri setelah menali kantong sampah yang kini sudah penuh dengan kotoran yang tadinya memenuhi mejanya. Ino memandang sekeliling kelas yang kini mulai bingung dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Ino. Pura pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan itu membuat Ino makin geli dibuatnya. Sangat menyedihkan sekali.

"Kalian semua dengar ya," Ino membuka omongan sehingga semua teman sekelasnya bisa mendengar.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kalian tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli jika kalian pura-pura buta dengan sekeliling kalian. Aku juga tidak peduli jika kalian merasa senang atau sedih melihat seorang di kelas kalian mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku sangat sangat tidak peduli." Ino mulai menaruh kantong sampah di atas mejanya dan hendak membawa mejanya keluar untuk dibersihkan.

"Yang membuat aku ingin tertawa adalah. Kalau tidak peduli sebaiknya jangan memasang wajah seperti itu... kalian terlihat menyedihkan. Kalau mau menolong ya tolong saja. Aku heran dengan kalian ini. Penuh dengan kemunafikan. Menjijikan." Akhirnya Ino melenggang keluar dengan meja yang kotor di kedua tanganya. Ino tersenyum melihat kelasnya yang tercengang sepeninggalan Ino dari kelas.

Ino mencuci mejanya di atap sekolah. Ia menemukan keran dan slang disana. ia cuci mejanya dengan sikat lantai yang ia bawa dari ruang piket. Masa bodoh jika ia harus membolos pelaajaran pertama, setidaknya Ino punya alasan untuk itu.

"Akhirnya... selesai juga hahh..." Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya di lantai. Ia menatap awan yang bergerak pelan di atasnya. Mejanya sudah bersih dan tinggal menunggu kering. Angin musim semi sedikit dingin tapi juga sejuk membuat matanya sayu dan rasanya ingin tidur. Namun Ino Tak menutup matanya. Karena saat Ino menutup matanya. Karena ia hanya akan mengingat hal hal tidak mengenakan di masa lalunya.

Ino mengangkat tanganya menutupi sang surya dan membuat sebagian wajahnya menjadi teduh. Ia genggam sang matahari namun seketika ia tersenyum dengan kekonyolan sendiri. Tujuannya untuk balas dendam terhadap ibunya masih seperti matahari. Terlihat dekat namun sebenarnya sangat jauh.

"Indah bukan?" Ino terkesiap saat seseorang tiba tiba mengajaknya bicara. Saat Ino mencari orang tersebut ternyata seseorang tersebut sedang terlentang di sebelah tandon besar yang teduh.

"Apanya?" Tanya Ino pada orang asing tersebut.

"Awannya." Jawab pemuda dengan model rambut seperti nanas tersebut.

"Hm." balas Ino menanggapi pemuda rambut nanas tersebut.

"Apa kau sedang dibuli?" Tanya pemuda tersebut kini memandang Ino yang sudah bangun dari posisi terlentangnya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ino mengidahkan bahunua cuek lalu iya mulai berdiri dan mengambil tasnya dan mengecek mejanya apakah sudah kering atau belum.

"Hmmm begitu." Jawab pemuda itu. Membuat kedua alis Ino menaut. Karena pemuda itu sangat Aneh. Buat apa bertanya kalau tidak peduli.

"Kalau kau sedang kesusahan kau boleh datang kesini. Aku tidak janji akan membantu tapi mungkin aku bisa memberi solusi." Ucap pemuda tersebut saat Ino sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Tempat ini tidak berlabelkan namamu. Jadi aku tidak perlu mendapat ijinmu jika mau kemari. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu aku tidak butuh bantuan ataupun hanya sekedar solusi darimu." Jelas Ino kini memeggang ganggang pintu.

"Namaku Shikamaru Nara. Aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu jika temanmu tak memintaku. Semua wanita memang merepotkan." Tambah Shikamaru membuat Ino terhenti lagi. Ino menutup kembali pintu didepannya. Ia kini menghampiri Shikamaru Nara yang malah tidur memunggunginya.

"Tenten memang menyuruhku untuk mencarimu. Tapi malah kau yang menemukanku. Senpai." Ucap Ino dan seketika angin kencang berhembus kencang dan membuat rambut pirang Ino berkibar indah.

"Hm. Hanya kebetulan"

Jawab Shikamaru tanpa menoleh pada Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti. Aku tidak akan menyembahmu untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi jika kau mau membantuku aku tidak akan menolak. Sampai nanti." Dan Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terlihat sedang mengendus kesal dengan ucapan gadis Yamanaka.

.

Ino pun akhirnya kembali kekelas dengan membawa mejanya yang sudah bersih. Ino berharap bisa makan siang dengan tenang jika nanti ia bertemu senior yang mana adalah temanya Tenten tersebut di kantin. Awalnya Ino memang enggan untuk mencari seorang Shikamaru Nara. Namun karena ia tak sengaja malah ditemukan. Ino pun tak keberatan jika harus menggunakan pengaruh sang Nara untuk melindunginya.

.

.

Ino menggeser pintu kelasnya, seketika seluruh kelas memperhatikannya. ia sudah membolos 2 mata pelajaran dan yang lebih buruk lagi kini ia masuk di kelas Guru Kurenai yang mana adalah wali kelas sekaligus guru paling _killer_ di Konoha Gakuen.

"Bisa menjelaskan tentang keterlambatanmu Yamanaka?" Tanya Guru Kurenai pada Ino yang Kini sudah memasuki kelas dan menaruh kembali mejanya pada tempat semula. Ia kemudian menatap sang guru dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja.

"Seseorang telah mengotori mejaku dengan sampah dan cat serta spidol. Aku membersihkan mejaku dan mengeringkanya agar aku bisa belajar dengan tenang sekarang." Jelas Ino menatap sang guru dalam.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa dibuat alasan untuk membolos 2 jam mata pelajaran Yamanaka. Kau bisa keruang guru dan meminta meja baru." Ini bukan pertama kali bagi Ino berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan semua orang dewasa sama saja. Bukan Mejanya yang menjadi inti masalah disini. Namun apakah sang guru memikirkan psikologi seorang muridnya yang jelas jelas terkena buli? Apa seorang guru hanya bertugas memberi pelajaran akademis namun tidak untuk pembentukan mental dan moral?. Ino tersenyum sinis pada gurunya.

"Maafkan saya bu. Maafkan saya yang sudah berpikir jika saya membersihkan meja saya maka saya akan lebih kuat menghadapi pembulian ini. Maafkkan saya jika saya berpikir meja baru tak akan menyelesaikan inti masalah karena pasti mereka akan mengulangi hal yang sama lagi dan lagi. Maafkan saya jika saya sudah berpikir jika tindakan saya adalah suatu bentuk perlawanan terhadap pembulian. Bagi saya, Jika mereka mau mengotori meja saya 1000 kali, maka saya akan tetap membersihkannya 1000 kali juga. Niat saya untuk belajar tidak akan bisa dihentikan meski harus melihat meja saya penuh kotoran setiap pagi." Jelas Ino tanpa melepaskan pandanganya dari guru Kurenai yang Kini terperangah medengar ucapan Ino. Tak hanya guru Kurenai, namun seisi kelas juga demikian. dan tak luput juga gadis Indigo yang duduk di depan bangku Tenten yang kosong juga membuat ekspresi takjub pada Yamanaka Ino. Hinata Hyuga untuk pertama kalinya sangat mengagumi seseorang hanya dari pandangan pertama.

"Apakah saya sudah boleh duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran anda?" Tanya Ino lagi membuat Guru kurenai salah tingkah.

"Silahkan Yamanaka. Ba-Baik Anak anak kita mulai lagi pelajaran kita." Guru Kurenai kembali menghadap papanya dan kembali menulis catatan untuk muridnya. Namun di balik itu ia membuat ekspresi yang seakan mau menangis. Rasanya ia seperti di tampar kenyataan. Membuat sisi keadilan dalam dirinya yang sudah lama terkubur dalam tumpukan peraturan dan norma norma yang di buat oleh raksasa besar bernama Konoha Gakuen kini sedikit demi sedikit keluar mengoyak setiap inci hatinya.

Ino membuka buku pelajaranya namun ia merasa seolah ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Saat ia menoleh disana maniknya menemukan sepasang mata abu abu dan rambut indigo yang terlihat halus dan indah membingkai wajah cantik seorang yang belum pernah ia jumpai kemarin. Gadis itu memberi senyum pada Ino, alih alih membalas Ino hanya melongo dengan mata yang melebar.

"Hinata... Hyuga" bibir Ino reflek menyebutkan nama gadis indigo tersebut.

"Y-ya?" Jawab Hinata berbisik karena tak mau di dengar oleh gurunya.

Tangan Ino mencengkeram hebat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan ingin melompat dari dadanya. Rasanya ingin ia berlari dan mencakar wajah pucat gadis yang memiliki warna kulit yang sama dengannya tersebut. Namun rasa bencinya yang terlalu dalam mengurunkan niatnya. Bukan hanya dendam sesaat. Yang Ino inginkan adalah benar benar menghancurkan Hyuuga sampai ketulang tulangnya

 _Tidak sekarang... tidak sekarang_

Dalam hati Ino mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dan dengan hati yang sangat berat Ino memaksakan otot bibirnya untuk membuat seulas senyum pada Hinata.

"Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal."

Semuanya baru saja dimulai.

 **Tbc**

 **A/n**

 **Sangat singkat yah... hehe maafkan.**

 **Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.**

 **Elkyouya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peringatan : kemungkinan banyak typo mohon maklum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hati yang tergerak**

 **.**

Ino dan Hinata terlihat dekat. Entah kenapa Ino bisa seluwes itu memerankan perannya di depan Hinata. Merekapun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama-sama kekantin. Setelah beberapa kali mengobrol, Ino menemukan Hinata adalah gadis yang pendiam dan pasif. Jarang memberikan pertanyaan, dan akan menjawab segala pertanyaan sesingkat mungkin. Ino pun tak ingin terlalu terburu buru. Ia tak segera menanyakan tentang ibunya walau ingin sekali. Namun Ino sadar jika seorang seperti Hyuga saja menyembunyikan identitas sang ibu dari kalayak media, bisa jadi hal tersebut adalah hal yang sensitif untuk di bahas.

Ino dan Hinata berjalan beriringan. Tak ada yang di bicarakan. Hanya sepasang kaki berjalan seirama. Ingatan Inopun lari kemasa kecilnya yang mana ia sering berjalan bersama sang ayah. Agar Ino tidak sedih karena merindukan ibunya. Ayah Ino kerap mengajak Ino kecil jalan jalan dan saling menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. Kemanapun arah kaki mereka melangkah Ino kecil tak peduli, ia hanya merasa senang sebab genggaman tangan ayahnya terasa begitu hangat. Ino kecilpun melupakan kesedihanya tentang ibu yang entah dimana.

"...san. Yamanaka-san" panggil Hinata pada Ino yang sedang melamun. Gadis indigo itu menatapnya dengan sepasang mata abu-abu yang indah.

"Ah, ya?" Ino mentap Hinata sambil mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia tak sadar sudah melamun.

"Se-Sepertinya kita berjalan ke-ke arah yang salah..." Hinata menatap sekelilingnya yang mana mereka malah tersesat ke arah gedung B diamana murid kelas 2 belajar.

"Sepertinya kau benar Hinata. Aku juga masih asing dengan sekolah ini. Lagian sekolah ini besarnya keterlaluan sekali." cuit Ino yang mengundang tawa kecil gadis indigo.

"Ehhhh apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Ino heran. Sambil menautkan alisnya

"Tidak. Yaman-"

"Ino! Kau harus memanggilku Ino. Cukup Ino tanpa embel embel apapun." Potong Ino sambil mengankat telunjuknya di depan wajah Hinata.

"I-ino." ucap Hinata lirih. Ini kali pertama bagi hinata memanggil seorang teman perempuan dengan nama kecil mereka. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Tidak buruk bukan? Hinata." Balas Ino dengan senyuman yang sempurna. Bahkan tak ada yang mengira jika senyuman itu tak lebih dari sebuah kepalsuan.

Hinata mengangguk senang. Namun tiba tiba Ino menarik tubuhnya kencang dan,

 _Bak!_

Hinata tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, namun ia mendengar suara bola yang terbentur. Ia hanya mengerjab di bawah lindungan tubuh Ino yang kini sedang menyerkit kesakitan. Dan saat Hinata sadar akan apa yang terjadi pada Ino, seorang siswa menghampiri mereka dan mengambil bola basebol yang sudah terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda tersebut pada Ino yang kini menatap siswa tersebut dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kalau mau bermain bola tangkap lakukan saja di lapangan! dasar bodoh!" Marah Ino pada pemuda tersebut yang langsung membungkukan badanya meminta maaf sebelum melenggang pergi. Inopun mendengus. Setidaknya dia mau minta maaf. Pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Yama- Ino... kita harus ke ruang kesehatan. Le-lengganmu... Ya tuhan. Ga-gara aku..." Hinata terlihat lebih takut dan khawatir melihat lengan Ino yang membengkak.

"Bukan salahmu Hinata. Ini salah mereka." Ino menatap 3 orang pemuda yang masih meneruskan acara bola tangkap mereka di depan gedung kelas B. Yang mana banyak sekali siswa bersliweran.

"Hinata kita langsung ke kantin saja. Aku lapar sekali. Lagipula tidak begitu terasa sakit." ucap Ino sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang kini berkeringat dingin.

 _Apa dia segitu takutnya. Tangannya sampai basah begini._

Pikir Ino dalam hati sambil melirik raut wajah Hinata yang masih di selimuti kekhawatiran.

"Ta-tapi Ino. Tanganmu-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Perutku tak bisa di ajak kompromi."

Dan merekapun melenggang pergi ke arah kantin yang berada di sebelah timur gedung B. Namun keduanya tak sadar jika sepasang mata biru tengah memperhatikan keduanya dengan lekat. Uzumaki Naruto yang kini tengah berpangku tangan di jendela lantai dua gedung B masih memandang kepergian siluet kuning yang tengah menggandeng gadis indigo yang di kenalnya. Hatinya bergetar, Naruto memang tidak pintar namun dia juga tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaan apa yang tiba tiba melanda hatinya kini.

"Yamanaka Ino... ya?" desisnya memanggil nama gadis yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini hatinya benar-benar tergerak untuk seorang gadis. Saat Ino mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi Hinata membuat Naruto Jatuh Cinta. Dan Bibir Naruto menarik seulas senyum, matanya berbinar. Mata seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Begitupun dengan Gadis Hyuga yang kini tengah di gandeng oleh Yamanaka Ino. Matanya berbinar. Ia gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

Ino hendak mengambil piring ketika dia sudah ada di depan prasmanan kantinya. Meski mahal Ino tak memungkiri bahwa menu masakan di sekolahnya memang sangat sangatlah enak. Namun gerakanya terhentinya ketika Ino mendengar suara Hinata.

"Sasuke-nii" perasaan Ino tidaak enak ketika Hinata memanggil nama seseorang. Ketika Ino menoleh dan benar saja, disana Ada Seniornya Sasuke Uchiha dengan wajahnya yang tampan sedang memandangnya dalam. Tentu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Hinata duduklah bersama kami setelah kau mengambil makananmu." Ucap Sasuke pada Hinata yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Tapi. Aku sudah bersma Ino... aku-"

"Dia tak pantas berteman denganmu." Sasuke memotong kalimat sepupunya dan membuat Hinata menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kakak sepupubya tersebut memang sedikit over protektif terhadapnya dan Hanabi. Ingin sekali Hinata melawan namun pada akhirnya Hinata tetap tak bisa menolak. Saat Hinata hendak berjalan melalaui Ino yang masih berdiri menatap tajam wajah sepupunya, langkahnya di cegah oleh teman barunya tersebut. Hinata melihat lengannya yang di pegang kuat oleh Ino.

"Memangnya kau siapanya Hinata? Dia berhak menentukan sendiri dengan siapa dia berteman. Itu bukan urusanmu." Ino menantang Sasuke. Ino tak akan membiarkan Sasuke menghalangi rencananya untuk mendekati Hinata.

Mendengarnya Sasuke malah tertawa sinis. Dan Sasuke berjalan medekati Ino yang tak bergeming. Seketika seluruh kantin jadi menegang ketika Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah ino yang masih di hiasi emosi.

"Jalang sepertimu tak pantas meninggikan suara di hadapanku." Desis Sasuke tepat di wajah Ino. Dan satu kecupan melayang di pipi Ino membuat suasana di kantin makin riuh dibuatnya. Hinatapun juga malu melihat sepupunya melakukan hal seperti itu didepannya. Hinata memang seringkali mendengar tabiat buruk kakak sepupunya tersebut. Terlebih sifatnya yang suka mmempermainkan perempuan layaknya mainannya. Tapi ia tak pernah melihat secara langsung jika Kakak sepupunya tersebut benar benar seperti apa yang rumor katakan. Hinata sedikit kecewa. Apalagi sekarang teman sebangkunya yang tengah di Permainkan. Hinata ingin melakukan sesuatu. Namun seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah melawan kakak sepupunya tersebut. Ia terlalu takut untuk melawan kakaknya yang temperamental tersebut.

"Hinata ayo." dan dengan satu ajakan mutlak Hinata melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih memegang piring yang kosong. Ini pertama kalinya seorang pria mencium pipinya kecuali ayahnya. Namun bukan itu yang Ino pikirkan. Ia hanya takut jika Uchiha membuat jalannya menjadi sulit.

Setelah menghela napas besar akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk tidak melawan lagi. Karena masih ada banyak waktu untuk mencapai tujuannya. Ino mulai mengambil makan Siangnya, memilih berbagai menu kesukaanya lalu membayarnya ke kasir. Langkahnya tenang meski sedikit khawatir jika nanti ada seseorang yang menyerangnya lagi. Ia mencoba menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan tak menemukan adanya Shikamaru Nara dimanapun. Ino memantabkan hatinya lagi. Lagipula Ino juga tak berharap banyak pada seniornya tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi, Ino tidak mau terbawa emosi. karena jika sampai ia melakukan sesutu di luar kendali, maka selesai sudah semuanya. Ia akan di skors dan terlebih di keluarkan dari sekolah. Mengingat ia tak punya kekuatan apapun di Konoga Gakuen. Kekuatan satu-satunya hanya Shiranui Tenten dan teman cepolnya itupun kini tak bisa diandalkan.

 _Bruk_

Ino hendak mengumpat dan menghajar seseorang yang sengaja menabrak tubuhnya sehingga semua makanan di piringnya tumpah. Ino bahkan mendengar beberapa orang terkekeh melihat apa yang sedang melandanya. Sambil menahan amarah, Inopun kembali ke prasmanan dan membeli lagi beberapa makanan untuk perutnya yang sudah meronta.

 _Bruk_

Lagi... kini seseorang menjulurkan kakinya secara mendadak didepan Ino sehingga Ino jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Makananya pun tidak tertolong, berceceran lagi di lantai. Masih menunduk, tangan Ino mencengkeram hebat. Kalau ia menuruti emosinya... dia akan habis. Tak mungkin ada satupun yang akan membelanya didepan guru jika ia membela diri dan menyerang seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Karin. Si gadis merah yang kini menatapnya dengan remeh.

Dengan mata yang nyalak. Ino bangkit lagi dan kembali ke prasmanan untuk ketiga kalinya. saat ia sudah sampai di kasir, Bibi penjaga mesin kasirpun memberikkan Ino senyum teduh dan berbisik

"Yang ini tidak udah di bayar nak." Bibi itu berucap halus nyaris lirih tak terdengar. Bahkan karyawan kantin pun tahu dengan kapitalisme di sekolah yang menyeramkan tersebut. Bibi itu tak ingin mendapat masalah karena ketahuan menolong murid bermasalah sepertinya.

"Terima kasih. Aku janji tidak aka menjatuhkanya kali ini." jawab Ino dengan senyum tipis pada Bibi tersebut. Andai bibi itu ibunya. Sepintas Ino berpikir seperti itu. Namun ia tersenyum miris. Sayang sekali bukan. Ibunya kini ada di dalam istanah mewah nan megah sedang menikmati kehidupan nyamannya. Ino melirik ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu seperti ingin berteriak dan menolong Ino. Berbeda dengan wajah sepupunya yang berseringai kejam.

Lagi lagi Ino mengabuskan napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan langkah yakin ia kembali kearah bangku kosong yang sejak tadi hendak ia tuju. Dan kini tak ada satupun yang berusaha menghentikannya lagi. Setidaknya Ino memenuhi janjinya pada sang bibi penjaga kantin. Ia tak menjatuhkan makananya lagi. Dan dengan pelan Ino mulai memakan makananya tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya pada sekeliling.

.

Sama halnya dengan Hinata. Naruto yang kini duduk dengan teman temannya tak tahan melihat pemandaangan yang sedari tadi menjadi pertunjukan di kantin. Entah mengapa rasanya ingin berlari dan menolong Ino. Namun teman-temannya yang kini sedang menikmati pertujukan tersebut memberatkan langkahnya. Bagaimana tanggapan teman-temannya jika ia mengkhianati mereka dan menolong Ino? Terlebih Sasuke yang sudah seperti Saudara baginya. Mungkin ini yang disebut dilema.

"Lihatlah burung kecil itu. Menyedihkan sekali." Ucap Sasuke pada teman-temanya.

"Hinata-chan sebaiknya kau jangan berteman denganya ok? Dia tidak baik untukmu. Dia bahkan berteman dengan berandalan." ucap Kiba pada Hinata yang tak di jawab dengan sepatah katapun oleh Hinata. Ingin ia menjawab 'Ino tidak seperti itu.' Namun pasti Sasuke akan memotong ucapanya lagi. Hinata tak diberi kesempatan. Hinata tak punya kesempatan untuk membela temanya.

"Hinata. sepertinya Kiba menaruh perasaan padamu, dia bahkan terdengar lebih protektif dari kakakmu" ucap Sai membuat Wajah Kiba bersemu merah.

"Ti-tidak! SAI kau jangan suka mengarang cerita! Dasar mulut ember kau ini!" sergah Kiba pada Sai yang hanya tersenyum.

"Hinata kau jangan percaya padanya ya. aku hanya khawatir padamu... yah... begitu aku hanya khawatir padamu." Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia terlihat gugup walau ia berusaha untuk tidak. Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk menganggapi Kiba. alih alih melihat Kiba. Hinata yang masih menunduk malah melirik seseorang di depannya. Naruto Uzumaki yang entah mengapa hanya terdiam dari tadi. Tak seberisik biasanya. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan sedikit basah dan di arahkan ke belakang. Hanya melihat seseorang yang di cintainya dalam diam membuat jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Rasanya wajahnya memanas dan memerah.

Namun Kiba yang melihatnya makin mensalah artikan. Ia pikir Hinata malu karena ucapan Sai. Namun meski begitu tak ada keberanian yang cukup bagi kiba untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Hinata. Dan Sai yang melihat suasana di sekelilingnya hanya tersenyum misterius. _Andai ada Gaara dan Tenten di sini. Pasti bakal lebih seru lagi._ Pikir Sai Shimura.

"Pertujukan selanjutnya akan dimulai." Seketika ucapan Sasuke keluar dari bibirnya. Spontan membuat Naruro terbelalak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Yamanaka, dan benar saja. Seorang perempuan berambut pendek membawa gunting sedang berdiri di belakang Ino hendak memotong rambut emas Ino. Narutopun berdiri dari bangkunya dan membuat semua teman-temannya kecuali Sasuke heran. Namun Naruto hanya bisa sampai disana. Hanya berdiri disana terpatung saat ia melihat Shikamaru Nara memegang tangan Gadis gunting tersebut.

"Naruto...-san" Hinata pun heran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Naruto.

 _Brak!_

Sasuke Memukul meja dengan gengamannya. Mengeratkan giginya karena melihat seseorang merusak tontonannya.

"Brengsek." Saking marahnya Sasuke sampai tak menyadari tingkah Naruto yang hendak mengkhianatinya.

.

"Senpai?" Ucap Ino saat melihat Shikamaru kini berada di belakangnya tengah memegang tangan seorang gadis yang telihat kesakitan. Sebuah gunting tergeletak di lantai tepat di depan gadis tersebut.

"Se-senpai sakit." Rintih gadis itu tak di hiraukan oleh Shikamaru dan 2 temanya.

"Bagaimmana kalau kita coba ketajaman guntimu ini ne kohai?" teman Shikamaru yang berambut putih mulai mengambil gunting gadis tersebut. Membuat gadis tersebut menggeleng ketakutan.

"Suigetsu... tak perlu sejauh itu." ucap Shikamaru membuat Suigetsu cemberut.

"Kau ini tidak asyik sekali Shikaaa~" Gerutu pria bergigi hiu tersebut.

Melihat apa yang terjadi Ino jadi mulai paham dengan situasinya. Sepertinya gadis yang kini sedang ketakutan di tangan Shikamaru tersebut tadinya hendak melukainya dengan Gunting tajam yang kini ada di tangan Suigetsu.

Shikamaru berseringai dan menoleh ke pada temannya yang lain yang berambut merah.

"Sasori." Panggilnya pada pria pendek yang kini sudah genap berusia 18 tahun tersebut. Sasori mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu melihat _name tag_ gadis tersebut. Dan keheningan selama satu menitpun terjadi sampai Sasori membuka mulutnya.

"Watanabe kururu. Aku baru saja menjatuhkan saham keluargamu sampai 30%. Untuk sekarang cukup segitu saja. Nanti kalau kau berbuat lebih dari ini aku bisa saja menaikan presentase nya. " Ucap Sasori lantang sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya pada watanabe yang kini sudah di lepas oleh Shimaru dan jatuh ke lantai.

Kejam.

Begitulah satu kata untuk senior kelas 3 tersebut. Watanabe hanya bisa menutup telinganya dan berteriak kencang. Ia tak menyangka tindakanya yang hendak ia lakukan demi mendapat perhatian Uchiha malah berbuah bencana terhadap keluarganya.

"Dengar kalian semua. Siapapun kalian yang ingin mengganggu dia" Shikamaru memegang pucuk kepala Ino. "Akan berakhir seperti dia" Lanjut Shikamaru menujuk Watanabe yang masih lumpuh di lantai dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudah kan. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu lagi setelah ini." Ucap Shikamaru pada Ino sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Eh? Ehhhh?! Hanya begitu saja? Oi shika! Saso tunggu! Tidak menarik sekali!" geruru suigetsu menyusul kedua temannya.

Ino masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu besarnya pengaruh Shikamaru Nara hingga tak ada satupun seseorang yang protes dengan keadaan barusan. Bahkan Sasuke Uchiha tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ino perlahan membuat seringai dan menatap kearah Sasuke yang kini seperti tengah menahan amarah.

Sasuke tak akan menghalanginya lagi. Setidaknya itu yang Ino pikirkan.

.

.

.

Tenten melihat hamparan rumput di pingir sungai Hisane. Ini tempat favoritnya di kala jenuh. Mengingat tentang masa kecilnya dulu saat ia melompat dari jembatan dan mendorong anak laki laki yang cengeng hingga ia menangis karena takut. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengajarkan anak tersebut berenang. Ia bermain tangkap bola disini bersama ayahnya. Ia membolos di tempat ini. Menghajar seseorang yang mengganggu sahabatnya yang pendiam di tempat ini. Begitu banyak kenangan. Dan satu persatu pudar menjadi abu-abu, sudah tak begitu berarti. Pengkhianatan seorang yang selalu ada di kehidupannya membuatnya hancur. Membuatnya tak lagi ingin mengingat.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini" Seseorang duduk di samping Tenten. Dan tanpa Tenten menolehpun ia tahu siapa yang datang. Orang itu adalah orang yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. Seorang yang tak mau ia ingat lagi. Seorang yang dulu selalu ada di kehidupannya. Seorang yang telah mengkhianatinya.

"Enyahlah." jawab Tenten dengan nada yang enteng. Sudah biasa baginya berbicara sepeti itu pada Sabaku Gaara.

"Kau sebaiknya tak berurusan dengan Yamanaka Ino." Ucap Gaara melihat wajah Tenten yang kini fokus melihat kilauan air jerning di depanya.

"Apa pedulimu? Mati saja sana" Tenten menekuk lututnya dan mulai melempar batu kerikil ke arah sungai.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Kau jangan melakukan yang lebih dari ini." Gaara mengalihkan pandanganya pada sungai yang menelan batu batu kecil yang di lempar tenten.

"Sudah kubilang. Kita sudah berakhir. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Dan kau jangan peduli padaku" Tenten makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya.

"Tidak bisa. Sekeras apapun kau memaksaku. Aku tak akan bisa melakukanya. Aku tak bisa berhenti peduli." Jawab Gaara lirih membuat Tenten menggengamkan tanganya erat hingga buku buku tanganyanya memutih.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong..." suara Tenten kecil . Nyaris berbisik.

"SEMUA YANG KELUAR DARI MULUT MU HANYA SAMPAH! KALAU KAU PEDULI KENAPA SAAT ITU KAU TIDAK MENOLONGKU? KENAPA SAAT ITU KAU TIDAK MEMBELAKU? KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA HAH?" Tenten tak bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya. Bahkan ada setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Namun matanya tetap nyalak marah ke arah pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Dengar Gaara. Yang kau pedulikan itu hanya status barumu. Yang kau pedulikan hanya martabatmu! DARI AWAL KAU MEMANG TAK PEDULI PADAKU! JADI BERHENTILAH! Berhentilah... berhentilah ikut campur brengsek." Tenten tak sanggub menahan emosinya, dan akhirnya pecah juga. Ketika suranya mengecil airmatanya mengalir deras. Mengingat kejadian 7 bulan lalu. Kejadian yang sangat menyakiti hatinya. Oleh sahabat terbaik. Teman masa kecil. Orang terpercaya. Dan orang yang selalu di cintainya. Sabaku Gaara.

Tenten berdiri dan menghapus airmatanya dengan paksa. mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga agar tak terlihat lemah di depan Gaara.

"Aku akan tetap bersama Yamanaka. Dengan siapa aku bergaul tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Meski aku harus berurusan dengan Uchiha lagi. Aku juga tidak peduli. Jika kalian mau menghancurkan aku lagi AKU JUGA TIDAK PEDULI!." Tenten mengambil napas berat setelah berteriak di akhir kalimatnya.

"Asal kau tahu Gaara. Seorang yang belajar dari rasak sakit. Akan menjadi lebih kuat. Lebih dari apa yang pernah kalian bayangkan." Dan dengan kalimat itu Tenten pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berkecamuk dengan pikiranya sendiri.

Tentu saja semuanya juga baru dimulai bagi Shiranui Tenten.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n**

 **Hehe hallo apa kabar pembaca. Wah ada yang dengan sopan pamit berhenti membaca karena takut pair tidak sesuai harapan. Saya terimakasih. Sudah review. Dan yang terpenting mau berhenti membaca masih nyempetin pamit baik baik. Sungguh kamu yang terbaik.**

 **Dan masalah pair sepertinya banyak yang penasaran. Tapi seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya. Saya bener bener gak tau nanti pairnya siapa saja. Saya mengetik fanfic ini denga metode ketik langsung publish. Langsung 1 hari. Jadi kadang idepun muncul juga dadakan. Dan itu tidak akan menentu. Makanya saya tidak bisa menjanjikan pair ini pair itu. Karena saya sendiri juga tidak tahu ini nanti cerita bakal kayak apa. Karena saya juga gak buat draft ataupun story line. Saya hanya bergantung pada spontanitas saya. Apa yang imaginasi saya katakan saat itu ya saya tulis. Begitulah cara saya membuat fanfic.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu.**

 **Dan ada beberapa yang bilang "tolong jangan buat ino menye nangis2" eumm kalau menye sih enggak. Tapi nangis mungkin ada beberapa. Karena ini adalah genre drama di mana setiap karakteristik yang berbeda beda mempunyai emosi dan juga rasa sakit yang di tanggung oleh masing2 karakter. Jadi kadang di kondisi tertentu ada saatnya Ino maupun yang lainya terlihat sangat lemah. Ataupun sangat kuat. Hehe**

 **Oke gitu saja. Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

 **Elkyouya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **warning: mohon maaf jika di temukan typo dimana mana. maklum ya.. karena saya ngetiknya pakai HP alias cuman pakai jempol 2.**

Ino membenamkan pikirannya dalam lamunan. Dagunya di tumpu dengan telapak tangan. Matanya kosong memandang ke luar jendela. Satu minggu berlalu sejak Ino bertemu dengan Hinata. Ia berteman dengan gadis Hyuga tanpa Tenten disisinya. Hampir larut dalam suasana. Hanya satu minggu namun Ino tahu betul bahwa Hinata memang sosok perempuan yang baik dan polos. Tiap perkataannya, tingkahnya, perasaanya, semua yang ia rasakan benar benar terasa tulus. Yah... Ino memang sedang mengejar ibunya. Memutuskan untuk membenci ibunya dan akan menghancurkan perempuan yang telah melahirkannya tersebut. Namun Hinata? Ino bahkan tak bisa membecinya. Ia sadar betul bahwa Hinata kala itu hanya bayi yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ia tak akan bisa membenci Hinata. Namun bagaimanapun juga Ino akan tetap memanfaatkan Hinata agar lebih dekat dengan tujuanya. Meski ada rasa bersalah karena harus melukai seorang seperti Hinata. Mekipun ibu mereka sama, namun darah yang mengalir di nadi mereka berbeda. Dan itu membuat Ino menepis jauh rasa hangat dalam hatinya ketika ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata.

"Ino-chan selamat pagi" Ino menoleh pada sosok yang memanggilnya. Suaranya sudah tidak asing. Gagapnya pun sudah sedikit hilang. Dan disana dia seorang yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya. Hinata sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Chan. mereka sudah seakrab itu.

' _kita bukan kakak beradik'_

Dan selalu itu yang ia tekankan dalam pikirannya.

"Pagi Hinata." Jawabnya dengan seulas senyum.

Hinata duduk di bangkunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil cantik berhiaskan manik unggu di atasnya. Dengan malu Hinata menyodorkan benda itu kepada Ino dengan kedua tanganya.

"A-aku... kemarin membuat kue kering stroberi coklat. Aku ingin Ino-chan mencicipinya-" Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai bersemu merah. Ia sungguh takut jika Ino tak menyukainya.

"Ta-tapi kalau kau tidak suka tidak apa-apa- lagi pula ini mungkin tidak enak dan-" Hinata terperangah ketika Ino merampas kotak berisi kue di tangan Hinata dan mulai membukanya, lalu Ino mulai mengambil satu dan memakannya. Hinata pun di buat tegang. Was was lantaran takut kuenya malah merusak lidah Ino.

"Ini terlalu manis Hinata. Tapi rasanya sudah oke. Aku menyukainya. Terimakasih." Ino mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata tak luput dengan senyum manisnya.

Hinatapun mulai terperangah dengan perilaku Ino yang entah mengapa sangat membuatnya ketagihan. Sangat hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Namun rasa itu tak bertahan lama ketika seseorang tiba tiba menampik tangan Ino yang tadinya masih bermain dengan kepala Hinata.

"Wah wah... di tinggal seminggu. Ternyata kau sudah punya yang baru saja ya" Tenten berseringai Pada Ino dan mendapat senyum lebar dari sang Yamanaka.

"Kau tambah kasar saja Ya." Sindiri Ino sebelum mereka berdua berpelukan. Memang rasanya Rindu sekali. Dalam seminggu ini mereka hanya berbicara lewat telepon. Dan Ino sangat berterimakasih karena Tenten mengenalkannya pada Nara Shikamaru. Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya tak pernah menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Atau mungkin belum? Masa bodoh bagi Ino.

"Shiranui-san se-selamat pagi" Sapa Hinata pada Tenten yang hanya di timpali serngitan oleh Tenten. Hinata pun gugup dengan sikap Tenten. ia berpikir keras apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanya barusan.

"Hmmmm?!" Tenten kini menggeram sambil berkacak pinggang, membuat Hinata makin berkeringat. Hinata pun bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Shiranui-San? Kau memanggil Ino dengan 'Ino-chan' tapi memanggilku seperti itu hmm?" Jawab Tenten membuat Hinata makin gugup namun lebih banyak takut. Bagaimana tidak takut dulu mereka di SMP yang sama. dan Tenten adalah kakak kelasnya. dan juga tabiat buruk Tenten yang sudah tersohor itu membuatnya sangat gugup. namun Hinata memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Tenten karena ia ingin lebih menikmati masa SMAnya.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu Shiranui-san- Ano maksudku Tenten-chan!" Saking gugupnya hinta bahkan sampai berdiri dan membungkuk pada Hinata. membuat kedua temanya melongo lalu tertawa sangat keras di dalam kelas.

"Ya tuhan Hinata HAHAHHAH kau ini ternyata menggemaskan sekali!" Tenten pun menghampiri dan memeluk Hinata yang masih malu akan sikapnya barusan dengan sangat erat. Hinata pun merasa nyaman dengan pelukan tenten ditambah melihat tawa Yamanaka Ino. Hinata merasa baru kali ini merasakan indahnya sebuah pertemanan.

.

.

.

Naruto membasahi kepalanya dengan sebotol Air mineral. ia menunduk dan di pinggir lapangan basket dan masih mengenakan seragam olahraganya. Pikiranya akhir-akhir ini kalut dan sering Tidak fokus. bahkan di permainan basket barusan ia sering sekali membuat kesalahan dan harus menerima teriakan dari teman-temanya. Naruto pikir ia tidak bisa terus terusan memikirkan Yamanaka Ino. Ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya agar ia segera kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Naruto mulai menyeka air yang sudah bercampur keringat di wajahnya dan mengusapnya ke kebelakang kepala, membuat helaian rambutnya yang berantakan menjadi sedikit rapi. kalung silver dengan liontin krystal di lehernya mengkilat membuat refleksi wajahnya menjadi bersinar karena pantulan cahaya benda mahal tersebut. Naruto pun memantabkan dirinya untuk mulai mendekati Yamanaka Ino.

"Jangan lupa hukumannya lho.." Ucap Sai yang tiba tiba berada di samping Naruto merangkul bahunya akrab. Naruto yang risih menghempaskan tangan Sai kesal karena mengingat di permainan tadi mulut tajam Sai tak henti hentinya mengoloknya.

"Andai bukan teman sudah kukuliti kau dari tadi" Ucap Naruto kesal dan hanya di timpali tawa kecil dari Sai.

Mereka berdua melenggang pergi ke ruang Ganti berdua. di tengah taman menuju gedung B Sai membuka obrolan yang tak biasa.

"Naruto, menurutmu Yamanaka itu bagaimana?" Tanya Sai pada sahabatnya yang sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sai.

"Ba-Bagaimana apanya? aku sama sekali tidak tertarik denganya." Ucap Naruto membuat Sai makin berseringai.

"Benarkah? aku hanya heran kenpa Sasuke sangat tertarik padanya." Mereka mulai berjalan lagi dan Naruto mencerna perkataan Sai barusan. memang benar Sasuke sangat tertarik pada Yamanaka karena mungkin Yamanaka berbeda dari gadis-gadis kebanyakan. oke Tenten adalah pengecualian. dia bukan gadis menurut Naruto.

"Itu kan karena memang sudah sifat Sasuke seperti itu. bukan berarti Sasuke tertarik padanya kan?" Sai makin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Tapi kalau semisal Sasuke malah menaruh hati pada Yamanaka dan dia masih belum mau mengakuinya. apa kira kira yang akan kau lakukan?" Jawaban Sai seolah olah menonjok ulu Hati Naruto. bahkan Ia belum pernah berbicara 4 mata denga Ino. namun ia sudah pada lvl cemburu ketika membayangkan gambaran Ino bersama dengan sahabtnya terlebih itu Sasuke yang adalah rival abadinya.

"Apa maksudmu Sai? aku bilang aku tidak tertarik pada Yamanakan kan" nada bicara Naruto mulai jengkel.

"Aku bertanya kau sebagai sahabat Sasuke. bukan berarti kau suka Yamanaka. atau jangan-jangan kau..." Sai berseringai di depan Naruto dan membuat Naruto lagi-lagi kelagapan dengan temannya yang misterius tersebut. yah... meski ia bersahat dengan Sai namun tak banyak yang ia ketahui dari Sai. Karena Sai baru bergabung dengan gengnya sejak SMA kelas 1. sedang ia, Sasuke dan Kiba sudah bersahabat dari bangku taman kanak kanak. dan di susul Gaara dari SMP.

"Hentikan Sai! Pertanyaanmu itu seringkali membingungkan tahu! yah tentu aku akan senang jika sahabatku si Uchiha sialan itu sudah menemukan gadis idamannya. tapi Sasuke kan ya tepap Sasuke dengan segala arogasnsinya, kalau wanita itu sudah Seperti Stir mobil baginya. dia ganti kalau sudah bosan." Naruto tak mau rahasianya makin terbongkar di depan Sai. setelah menjawab ia pun berlari menuju toilet.

"Ahh sial banyak ngobrol denganmu membuat produksi urinku meningat saja. toilet!"

Sai berheti tepat di bawah pohon mahoni di depan gedung B dimana ia melihat Naruto berlalu sangat kencang. Sai berjalan menuju gundukan di bawah Pohon dan beristirahat disana. anginya tidak kencang ia jadi ingin menggambar. ia membuka buku notenya yang senantiasa ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. disana ia melihat coretan terakhirnya. dimana ia mengambar wajah Naruto dengan mata yang penuh rasa cinta saat memandang Yamanaka di kantin. Sai tersenyum. ia sangat bersyukur karena harus pindah ke tokyo dan bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. ia bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang dengan berbagai ekspresi dan drama kehidupan. sangat warna warni. tidak seperti hidupnya yang selalu abu-abu dan monoton.

Sai mulai mengambar coretan coretan kecil di Notenya mengambar bunga liar yang ada di depannya. namun kegiatannya harus berakhir ketika seorang menginjak bunga di depannya. Sai melihat kaki jenjang yang mulus itu menelurusi dari bawah hingga ke atas, dan disana ada Karin dengan seringainya. Sai menutup notebooknya dan mengadah memandang Karin di depanya.

"Celana dalammu kelihatan lho" Ucap Sai membuat Karin mundur tinga langkah dari Cucu mantan perdana menteri tersebut.

"Dasar mesum!" Ucap karin kesal karena sai mengintip celana dalamnya yang hanya ingin ia pertontonkan pada Sasuke.

"Bukan aku yang mesum, mungkin kau saja yang jalang." balas Sai membuat Karin geram dan tidak mau berlama lama mengobrol dengan Sai.

"Aku akan membuat ini singkat saja. aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. tidak aku tidak hanya meminta bantuan tapi aku akan memberimu imbalan" ucap karin bahkan tidak mau mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sai. dia tetap berdiri sambil berkacak pingang di hadapan Sai bak ratu sejagat. dalam Hati Sai tertawa dengan tawaran karin. namun Sai tetap menanggapinya karena manusia sangat menarik baginya.

"Lanjutkan" Sai kini mulai menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada mencoba serileks mungkin agar tidak tertawa.

"Tapi kau harus janji akan melakukannya sampai Akhir." belum apa apa sudah ragu.

"Itu semua tergantung dari situasi dan kondisi. aku bahkan tidak tahu apa permintaanmu" Sai tersenyum tipis mencoba agar tidak tertawa seabaik mungkin.

"Baikalh... " Karin mulai berjongkok di depan Sai dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku mau kau mendekati Yamanaka dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. agar dia tidak mencuri perhatian Sasuke." mendengar itu Sai tak tahan menahan tawanya, dan tawanyapun keluar meski tak sekeras tawa naruto dan Kiba. namun cukup membuat Karin panik. Bagi Karin tak biasanya seorang Sai bisa tertawa.

 _Orang-Orang di sekolah ini benar-benar menarik_

Batin Sai setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Lalu imbalan apa yang akan kau berikan eh?" ucap Sai membuat Karin menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau" Ucap Karin lirih membuat Sai tak habis pikir dengan tingkah manusia manusia disekolahnya itu. amarah. nafsu. ambisi. ia tidak punya semua itu. hidupnya putih seperti kanvas. tapi Sai bisa merasakan itu dari hidup orang lain. seperti sekarang. ibarat kanvas, warna Karin adalah merah dan kuning dan hitam. penuh nafsu ambisi kejahatan dan sedang ia jatuh cinta.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminta nyawamu?" Sai berucap dengan nada serius matanya yang biasanya tak terlihat karena terlalu sering tersenyum palsu kini menatap karin dengan tajam. dan membuat Karin ketakutan hingga terjungkal kebelakang.

"Dasar sakit jiwa!" teriak karin namun tersakut di tenggorokan.

Sai berdiri dam tersenyum. kini bergantian Sai yang memandang Karin yang masih terduduk di tanah dengan begitu rendahnya.

"Kau tahukan resiko permintaanmu itu sangat besarkan. aku akan di benci teman-temanku. apa yang bisa kau jual untuk membeli harga pertemananku dengan mereka? tubuhmu?" Sai berjongkok lagi dan menyibak rok karin kecil, membuat Karin kesal dan menutup pahanya rapat meskipun itu tak berguna sama sekali karena jelas masih bisa melihat celana dalam karin yang mencetak tengah selangkanganya. Sai sangat menikmati ekspresi karin dengan segala kehormatamnya. kini sedang terpojok di hadapannya. Sai tahu jelas sedikit banyak Karin tengah menggodanya. dan akan memanfaatkannya agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi sayang... kau bukan tipeku" Ucap Sai lagi. membuat mata karin terbelalak marah. ia tak pernah direndahkan seperti itu. bahkan Sasuke tak pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. ia adalah tipe Gadis idaman semua pria di Konoha gakuen.

"Tapi... kau sudah biasakan memakai tubuhmu ini utuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau mau?"

"jaga mulutmu brengsek!" Karin hendak berdiri. namun Sai memegang betisnya dan karin terduduk lagi di tanah.

"Biar ku beri tahu satu kenyataan Karin. meski aku bisa membuat Yamanaka jatuh cinta denganku atau dengan siapapun, hal itu tak akan bisa membuatmu mendapatkan Sasuke. kau pikir Saingan cintamu adalah gadis lain? kau salah besar. Saingan terbesar mu adalah... ini." Sai menempelkan telujuknya di dahi Karin. mata Karin masih nyalak marah pada Sai.

"Ini adalah musuh terbesarmu. Yaitu otakmu. Otakmu yang terlalu dangkal itu." Sai pun berdiri dan melihat Karin yang sedikit gemetar.

"Tapi karena kau ternayata menarik. akan ku bantu kau untuk mendapatkan Sasuke jika kau mau." Sai meletakan kedua tanganya di saku.

"Benarkah?" Karin menjadi bersemangat ketika mendengar kaliamat terakhir Sai.

"Asalkan kau mau jadi budakku." dan Sai berseringai.

.

.

.

Tenten baru keluar dari kamar kecil dan sudah tidak beruntung ia harus berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke,Gaara dan Kiba. tapi masa bodoh Tenten tetap melangkah maju dan ingin segera kembali ke kelasnya. sedikit bersyukur ia tida bersama Ino tadi. Jika tidak entah apa yang akan di perbuat Sasuke pada sahabatnya itu.

kurang tiga langkah dan yah dia tidak akan tersiksa untuk melihat wajah wajah yang selalu sukses membuat Tenten geram. dan ketika Tenten sudah akan melewati bahu Gaara tiba tiba seseorang membuat telinganya gatal.

"Apa kau yang mencoba membuat Nara-senpai ikut campur dalam urusanku" Sasuke menoleh pada Tenten yang belum berbalik. dan Tenten menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia berbalik dan memandang Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian.

"Memangnya kenapa? apa kau ketakutan? apa kau mulai menyadari jika kau BUKAN PENGUASA SEKOLAH INI HAH?!" Tenten sedikit membentak membuat Sasuke menyerkit merasa gendang telinganya sedikit sakit akibat teriakan Tenten.

"Sadarlah Sasuke. kau itu SAMPAH. SAMPAH YANG SEBENARNYA!" Tenten makin menjadi jadi tak ingat bahwa ia baru saja lepas dari masa hukuman.

"Jaga mulutmu sialan." Sasuke menangkap rahang Tenten. namun tanganya di pegang oleh Gaara. Sasuke yang tadinya memandang Tenten marah kini beralih ke sahabatnya. membuat Sasuke terkekeh tak percaya. Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada rahang Tenten. dan beralih ke Garaa.

"Apa-apaan ini? kupikir kau sudah tidak peduli dengan jalang ini? "Gaara diam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke memang orang yang Baik bagi Gaara seburuk apapun tabiatnya Sasuke akan tetap membela teman temannya apapun yang terjadi. Namun tidak kali ini. Gaara tidak bisa lagi pura pura buta. dia tak bisa lagi membiarkan Tenten di aniyaya di hadapannya.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah di perbuatnya padamu dulu? aku tidak peduli jika dia teman masa kecilmu Gaara. persetan dengan itu semua. aku muak denganmu yang sama sekali tidak bisa menghargai dirimu sendiri ketika bersama Jalang ini." Sasuke kembali menatap Tenten Yang masih heran dengan tindakan Gaara yang sudah tidak pernah ia harapkan lagi.

"Er...bel sudah berbunyi, ayo kita kembali ke kelas saja ok. sudah ayo ayo" Kiba merangkul kedua Sahabatnya dan menyuruh Tenten segera enyah lewat bisikan tajam.

"Brengsek Memang apa yang sudah kuperbuat dulu. kaulah yang sialan. dan sudah berbuat buruk padaku. kuharap kau mati tertabrak ufo!" desis tenten kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke ketika trio itu sudah menjauh darinya

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino saat Tenten sudah kembali kekelas.

"Aku betemu kakak sepupunya Hinata yang brengsek itu saat mau kembali kesini" Tenten medengus tak memikir perasaan Hinata yang menunduk karena memang kelakuan kakak sepupunya sangatlah buruk.

"Maaf-"

"kenapa kau yang meminta maaf. jangan membuatku kesal hinata. Sasuke memang sepupumu bukan berati kau harus minta maaf atas setiap perbuatanya!" Tenten menjadi sangat kesal karena sifat baik dan polos Hinata.

"Kenapa lagi dia? baru kali ini aku melihat manusia yang hidupnya tidak bisa tenang seperti dia." Ino membuat Tenten tertawa.

"Itu memang tujuanku sih Hahahhaha" balas Tenten sambil tertawa.

"Akun tidak akan pernah membuat Hidupnya tenang. Dan Kau Hinata kau harus membuat hidupnya tidak tenang Juga, cobalah untuk melawanya. hidupmu itu milikmu bukan miliknya" Hinata mengangguk mendengar ucapan Tenten. Memang benar, sejak Taman kanak kanak Hinata sudah bersama Sasuke. Hinata bahkan tidak punya teman yang benar-benar ingin berteman denganya. Karena semua temanya hanya ingin di kenalkan pada Sasuke. dan mereka Hanya baik di depannya. namun selalu membicarakannya di belakang. tidak seperti Ino dan Tenten. mereka adalah teman pertama Hinata yang tidak memanfaatkannya. tak sadar Hinata membuat seulas senyum yang disadari oleh Ino dan entah kenapa Ino reflek mengelus kepala Hinata, dan Hinata di buat tertegun dengan Tingkah Ino. Ino pun menurunkan tanganya dan berpaling ke luar jendela. Ino heran kenapa bisa melakukan itu. apa mungkin Ino sudah mulai menganggab Hinata sebagai Adiknya?. Ino menepis jauh jauh rasa itu.

.

.

.

###

'tak'

Suara bola billiard menabrak satu sama lain mendominasi ruangan yang di klaim Naruto sebagai markas mereka. yang tak lain adalah ruang bawah tanah di sebuah cafe yang dijalankan oleh keluarga Kiba.

"Hei kalian dengarkan aku" Kiba mulai mengangkat pembicaraan. tidak biasanya suasanya sehening ini.

"Apa kita sudah mulai melanggar peraturan yang kita buat sendiri? kalian dulu pernah menggebu-gebu bilang tidak akan ada yang ditutup tutupi diantara kita. kenapa sekarang kalian diam semua?"

"Apa kau ingin aku banyak bicara kiba?" Sai membalas dan Kiba mengakat telapaknya pada Sai.

"Stop Sai. pengecualian untukmu. aku lebih suka kau diam saja." Ucap kiba terlampau jujur. apa boleh buat, Sai memang pendiam. namun ketika berbicara hanya sarkasme dan kata kata menjengkelkan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oke. Gaara apa maksudmu tadi siang? apa pernyataanmu 7 bulan yang lalu hanya kebohongan belaka?" Kini Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak bohong. apa kau pernah melihat sedikitpun aku peduli padanya?" Gaara menjawab. dan Sasuke mulai duduk di meja billiard sambil menegak bir.

"Dia yang mencipatakan trauma dalam hidupmu. dan aku, kita semua membantumu agar kau lepas dari jeratan setan jalang it-"

"Bisakah memanggil namanya saja?" Gaara memotong ucapan Sasuke. dan Sasuke hanya tertawa geli.

"Baiklah. Noana Shiranui Tenten Maksudku. apa kau puas sekarang?" ledek Sasuke dan Gaara hanya menghela napas.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu. siapa yang menyebabkamu memiliki trauma pada wanita. siapa yang menyebabkanmu menjadi anti sosial brengsek yang bahkan tak tahu cara berkomukasi dengan orang lain selain si jalang itu? yang kau tahu hanya Tenten. hanya Tenten si sialan itu yang bahkan hampir membunuhmu secara perlahan! " Sasuke emosi mengingat apa yang terjadi pada temannya itu. dan yang lain hanya terdiam. tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa menyalahkanku kalau aku salah. sekarang aku bertanya padamu lagi. apa jadinya jika dulu kita tidak bertemu denganmu saat SMP apa jadinya jika kita tidak menemukanmu sedang sekarat di kamar mandi setahun yang lalu?! apa jadinya jika kau mati saat itu hah?! jawab aku Gaara. apa jadinya jika kau masih bersama si Jalang itu. apa kau tidak bisa menghargai hidupmu barang sedikit saja?." Gaara memegang kepalanya. ia mulai sedikit pusing. memang benar apa yang di katakan Sasuke. Gaara tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Yang lainya. mungkin ia akan tetap bersama tenten. dan bermain dengan permainan tenten yang sudah tidak wajar lagi.

"Gaara yang di katakan Sasuke benar. aku pikir kau sudah membaik dari pada beberapa tahun lalu. kau sudah mulai banyak bicara. kau sudah bisa mengontrol traumamu pada wanita. dan kau sudah tidak kecanduan narkoba lagi. aku pikir jalan satunya agar kau lepas dari narkoba memang harus meninggalkan Tenten. daya tahan tubuhmu dan tenten berdeda. Tenten sudah mengkonsumsi narkoba dari kecil mau bagaimana lagi ayahnya yang bejad memang bos pasar gelap. ayahku saja kesulitan mau menciduk Shiranui Yabu." Naruto angkat bicara dengan wajah serius. Ayahnya yang seorang ketua kepolisian pusat membuat Naruto Tahu siapa indentitas ayah dari tenten.

"Aku tahu mungkin berat untukmu. namun hanya akan sia sia untukmu jika kau terus saja bersama Tenten. hidupmu tidak akan panjang. dan aku Yakin jauh dilubuk Hatimu kau ingin menolong tenten. namun apa artinya jika kau mati muda. kau tidak akan jadi apa-apa. dulu berkomukasi dengan manusia saja kau susah. Dengan dirimu yang sekarang kami berharap kedepannya kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik" Balas Kiba. yang ikut meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa tidak dekat-dekat dengan Tenten adalah hal yang paling baik untuknya.

"Gaara... aku tidak marah akan sikapmu yang mungkin ingin menhentikanku ketika aku sudah di luar kendali. namun aku tidak bisa tidak marah ketika kau kembali peduli padanya lagi. jangan pernah menujukan kepedulian padanya. suatu saat jika tenten membutuhkan bantuanmu kau akan terus menerus menuruti permintaanya dan lagi lagi kau akan kembali ke dirimu yang dulu." Sasuke membuat Gaara mengingat kejadian yang sering kali terjadi dulu. Tenten akan menelponnya dengan alasan sakit dan ketika sudah tiba dirumahnya Tenten yang setenngah mabuk sudah siap dengan berbagai macam narkoba jenis baru yang siap dicicipi oleh keduanya. dan gaara tidak bisa menolak selalu seperti itu. dan selalu seperti itu. hingga suatu saat ketika Tenten sedang marah karena Gaara lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke ketimbang dirinya. tenten sengaja tidak memberika satu butir narkoba jenis apapun pada Gaara sehingga Gaara harus menahan rasa sakitnya di toilet hingga senja dan di temukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke ketika mereka baru saja menyelesaikan ekskul basket.

jika saja terlambat sedikit saja.. mungkin Gaara sudah memutus urat nadinya.

"Gaara. kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan Tenten. dia sudah punya teman baru kan. dia sudah tidak sendirian. sudah ada Yamanaka kan?" Ucap Sai dengan seulas senyum membuat Sasuke geram dan membanting botol yang di peganggnya.

"Aku anggab sekarang selesai. aku cabut dulu." pamit Sasuke dan tak luput memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Sai dan hanya mengundang tawa kecil dari Sai.

"Sudah kubilang kau itu diam saja kan...ya tuhan..." desis Kiba pada Sai yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Dan di balik kata-kata Sai. Ada Gaara yang awalnya memang sedikit lebih tenang karena Tenten mempunyai teman lagi setelah sekian lama. dan juga tidak tenang karena teman barunya tersebut adalah sasaran bully bagi Sahabatnya. dan juga Naruto yang mulai takut jika wanita yang di sukainya dalam diam menjadi seperti Gaara jika terus berteman dengan Shiranui Tenten.

Dan panggung Sandiwara ini menjadi sangat menarik bagi Sai Shimura. Diapun penasaran apa yang akan ia perankan Nantinya.

tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

TBC.

a/n

hallo semua yang sudah menunggu ff ini untuk di lanjut. maaf sudah lama sekali saya tidak update. dan saya hampir lupa plot cerita ini seperti apa.#DOR hahaha tapi tenang saya gak semudah itu lupa dengan sesuatu. dan masalah pairing atu romance. jujur saya gak tahu akan jadi seperti apa. karena pada dasarnya genre utamanya disini Friendsiship & drama. jadi romancenya random bgt permisahhh... bisa saja Ino dengan Sasuke. bisa dengan naruto bisa dengan sai bisa dengan kiba bahkan bisa dengan karakter yang bakal muncul dadakan alian pangeran berkuda lol. begitu pun dengan pemeran pembantu. seperti tenten dan hinata. tenten tidak pasti dengan Gaara. dan Hinata juga masih belum jelas ataukah Kiba ataukah naruto. bahkan Sasuke yang notabenya adalah kakak sepupunya pun bisa berakhir dengan Hinata. jadi selamat menikmati dan kesampingkan saja masalah pairing xd. karena saya sendiri jujur juga tidak tahu ahhahaha

terimakasih ya. di tunggu reviewnya! love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **warning: sangat memungkinkan untuk anda sekalian menemukan typos. mohon di maklumi ya... saya ngetik pakai HP soalnya.**

 **happy reading!**

Bagi Tenten rasa sakit itu yang masih bisa ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit di hatinya. tubuhnya tak begitu bisa merasakan sakit atau bahkan tidak sama sekali. sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa menjadi alat untuk mengetes kualitas narkoba. entah apa yang aneh pada tubuhnya. namun yang ia ingat saat umur 4 tahun, Tenten tidak sengaja mencicipi narkoba jenis serbuk milik ayahnya, lalu Tenten kecil berucap pada sang ayah.

 _"Ayah, permen yang ini tidak enak rasanya."_

ucap Tenten kecil dan hampir membuat bola mata Shiranui Yabu keluar. dengan sigap Shiranui Yabu membawa anaknya ke dokter kenalannya untuk memeriksakan anaknya. tentu tidak dokter sembarangan, apa jadinya jika ia di tangkap karena memberikan narkoba pada balita. Dan sangat tidak di percaya setelah melalaui beberapa test dan uji lab. Ternyata metabolisme tubuh Tenten dan sistem kekebalan tubuhnya sangat berbeda dengan manusia pada normalnya. obat obatan seperti narkotika tidak mempengaruhi sistem tubuhnya sama sekali. dan Shiranui sadar bahwa sejak lahir Tenten memang tidak pernah sekalipun sakit seperti balita pada umumnya.

dan Shiranui Yabu pun menemukan potensi anaknya yang sangat luar biasa. iapun mulai menyuapi Tenten dengan berbagai macam narkoba. dan entah kenapa lidah Tenten sangat akurat. jika Tenten bilang tidak enak, tandanya narkotika itu bagus. namun ketika Tenten menyukainya narkotika itu malah sebaliknya. berkualitas buruk. dan kegiatan itu berlanjut hingga Saat ini.

.

.

.

Tenten turun dari tangga dengan langkah yang sedikit jengkel karena tidak bisa menemukan jaket guccinya yang berwarna merah marun.

"Sayang, ada barang baru, ada 3 macam di depan televisi. sudah di siapkan Mito." Tanpa menyuruh untuk mencicipinya. Tenten tahu permintaan Sang ayah yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak kecil.

Tenten memutar matanya bosan tapi tetap melangkah ke arah ruang TV dimana disana sudah ada Mito-san pelayan mereka sejak kecil. dan sejauh Tenten tahu Mito sudah seperti ibunya saja dari pada pelayan. Mau bagaimana lagi, Tenten bahkan yakin bahwa dia adalah anak haram hasil dari hubungan gelap sang ayah. Tenten sudah tak mau memikirkannya lagi.

Tenten menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi empuk dengan ornamen tradisional itu. lalu ia mulai melihat cawan cawan kecil dengan serbuk putih yang ia sangat tahu itu apa. lalu ia menempelkan jari kelingkingnya di setiap serbuk itu dan mencicipinya bergiliran. dan tanpa sepatah katapun Tenten mengambil spidol dan kertas yang sudah tersedia disitu dan memberi tanda silang merah di cawan yang menurutnya enak, menandakan barang itu tidak bagus.

"Nona apa anda ingin sarapan dulu?" Ucap wanita 37 tahun itu pada Tenten. Tenten berhenti dan melihat sosok pelayannya tersebut.

"Segera menikahlah dan hidup bahagia. sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan jadi budaknya orang gila itu." alih alih menjawab pertanyaan Mito-san, Tenten malah mengucapkan hal lain. Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ayah yang masih sibuk di telepon. dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah tidak tahan dan memutar bola matanya lagi.

mendengar ucapan Tenten Mito-san hanya tersenyum. ia sadar jika nona kecil yang sudah seperti anaknya tersebut khawatir padanya. namun jika bukan karena Tenten mungkin Mito-san sudah pergi dari dulu dari rumah tersebut.

Tenten keluar dari rumahnya yang tidak terlalu megah. namun mempunyai halaman yang sangat luas. Tenten memang sudah tidak pernah lagi di antar dengan mobil sejak ia kenal dengan Ino. Sejak insiden beberapa bulan lalu ia hanya sendirian tanpa Gaara tanpa siapapun, meski tidak begitu buruk baginya. Namun rasa kesepian itu tetap ada. Dan sejak mengenal Ino dan tahu bahwa Ino berangkat dengan berjalan kaki. Tenten pun mmemutuskan untuk melakukan Hal yang sama, dan nyatanya berjalan kaki memnag lebih menyenangkan. ia menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu melakukan hal tersebut. dan seketika terpintas di pikirannya bayangan dirinya dengan Gaara yang sedang berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Tentenpun tak ingin memikirkan Gaara terlalu lama dan memilih untuk bergegas dan segera bertemu dengan Ino.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan menuju sekolahnya. bisik orang-orangnya yang heran melihatnya kini sudah menjadi hal biasa yang tak berarti baginya. mungkin aneh saja bagi mereka ada murid Konoha Gakuen yang berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki. dengan image sekolahnya yang seperti itu mana mungkin ada muridnya yang jalan kaki pikir mereka. dan nyatanya memang ada, dan itu adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino!" Dari kejauhan Tenten melambaikan tangan pada Ino. sudah menjadi rutinitas kini, mereka akan bertemu di perempatan jalan Sikaragi. dan berangkat bersama. Ino mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya berlari supaya tidak membuat temannya menunggu.

"Wow... boleh ku jambak rambutmu? sial bikin iri saja!" ucap Tenten bercanda ketika melihat surai pirang Ino terlihat mengkilat dan halus. sepertinya Ino barusaja keramas dan memakai conditioner.

"Kalau saja kau tidak terobsesi dengan cepolmu itu. mungkin saja rambutmu akan lebih bagus dariku." balas Ino dengan kekehannya.

"Tapi jika digerai akan menghalangiku ketika menghajar seseorang. terlebih kacungnya Uchiha." mendengar ucapan temanya membuat Ino tertawa entah kenapa nama Uchiha lebih sering menjadi lelucon di antara keduanya kini.

"Kau ini bencinya dengan Uchiha sudah sampai DNA ya?" goda Ino. sukses membuat Tenten tertawa keras.

"HAHAHA mungkin saja? ratusan juta sel dalam tubuhku juga ikut membencinya. pantas saja dulu waktu aku hendak makan lasagna tiba tiba aku membayangkan Uchiha dan demi tuhan Ino. Lasagna makanan favoritku dan aku langsung membencinya detik itu juga." Cerita Tenten pada Ino dengan semangat.

"Mungkin jutaan Sel dalam tubuhmu sedang berdemo agar menyingkirkan wajah Uchiha pada otakmu. mereka jadi tidak napsu makan juga kan?"

Dan tawa keduanya pun meledak. hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka yang megah. tak lupa banyak mobil mobil mewah yang berjejer mengantarkan siswa siswi konoha Gakuen pagi itu. namun belum sampai memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Tiba tiba ada yang menghadang mereka dari depan. dan orang itu adalah orang yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Yamanaka aku ingin bicara." Seketika aura Tenten berubah ketika mendapati rubah merah di hadapannya.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" Tenten sudah akan maju selangkah mendekati Karin namun terhenti karena Ino menggenggam tanganya.

"Bicara apa? kau bisa bicara disini." Ucap Ino tenang. dan Tenten menoleh pada Ino tak luput dengan _deathglare_ nya mungkin jika diartikan _'Kenapa kau masih menanggapi jalan ini sih?!'_

Namun Ino tak menghiraukan tatapan mematikan Tenten. dan masih menatap Karin intens.

"Tidak disini. dan tidak dengan si barbar ini." Ucap Karin sambil melihat bola matra Tenten yang sudah siap keluar. Sehingga sukses membuat Tenten melayangkan satu kepalan tangan pada Karin yang tak suskes mengenai seincipun wajah Karin. karena Ino menarik Tenten dengan sangat kuat.

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku sendiarian lagi disini huh?" bisik Ino pada Tenten memperingaktan sahabatnya agar tidak lepas kendali. Tenten mengingat bahwa kini dirinya tidak sendirian. ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat sesuai kemauannya. karena Tenten punya Ino dan Tentenpun sudah berjanji untuk tidak mendapatkan hukuman lagi. Tentenpun meredam amarahnya dan memilih meninggalkan Karin dan Ino.

Ino menghela napas melihat Tenten yang sudah menghilang kedalam gedung sekolah.

"Sekarang kau mau apa?" Ucap Ino sedikit lebih gelap dari pada saat masih bersama Tenten.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Ucap Karin lirih. Ino hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ayolah aku tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu." Ino mulai berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah bosan.

"Oke, aku ingin kita berteman." alih alih membuat Ino percaya. Karin malah membuat Ino tertawa kencang.

"Ya tuhan... drama apa lagi yang ingin kau buat sekarang. oke, tapi maaf aku tidak butuh teman saat ini. terlebih yang sepertimu. _nope!_ aku sangat tidak butuh." Ucap Ino sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya di dada dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

Jawaban Ino membuat Karin geram. namun si pemilik mata merah itu hanya bisa menggenggmkan tanganya dan tersenyum palsu.

' _Dasar brengsek kau Sai. jika saja ini bukan untuk Sasuke-kun. mana sudi aku melakukan ini'_ batin Karin tak luput dengan sumpah serapah pada Shimura.

"Sudah? dan selamat nona Karin kau sudah sukses mebuang 3 menitku yang berharga." dan dengan itu Ino melenggang pergi tanpa pamit pada Karin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ino merasa sedikit puas dalam dirinya. entah kenapa rasanya perlakuan Karin padanya saat di kantin seolah sudah terbalaskan.

.

.

.

belum sempat Ino memasuki gedung A tempat ia belajar seseorang menarik tanganya dan disana manik birunya bertemu dengan biru milik kakak kelasnya.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan?" Ino berusaha menarik tangannya Kasar namun sia-sia, ketika ia sadar yang menariknya adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang mana adalah sahabat karib Uchiha Sasuke manusia terbrengsek di Konoha Gakuen.

"Ah maaf." Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Ino dan disana membekas merah pada kulit putih Ino, dan belum apa apa Naruto sudah diburu rasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti tangan Ino.

"Ada apa?" Ino sebenarnya ingin langsung pergi namun ia lihat Kakak kelasnya tersebut sedang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini hanya sekali. aku ingin Kau mendengarnya dengan serius." Naruto mengesampingkan rasa bersalahnya dan kini menatap Ino tajam. yang sukses membuat perut Ino sedikit berdesir. oke siapa yang tidak grogi ketika kau di pandang begitu dekat dan intens oleh seorang laki-laki yang tampan?

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. dan membuat Ino berjalan kebelakang hingga punggungnya membentur tembok di belakangnya. tangan Ino sedikit berkeringat namun Ino mencoba untuk tenang dan masih memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat makin tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat itu. Naruto makin mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Ino menyerngit karena takut dicium hingga kini ia sadar jika bibir naruto mungkin hanya berjarak 1 cm dari telinganya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku rasa saat ini aku sedang sangat menyukaimu." bisik Naruto di telinga Ino yang sukses membuat jantung Ino berdetak sangat kencang sekali. mungkin hari ini Hari yang buruk baginya.

"aku-"

"Jangan dijawab." bisik Naruto lagi menghentikan kalimat Ino. Naruto menarik wajahnya dari leher Ino dan memandang Ino dengan senyum kecil.

"Cukup itu saja" dan Naruto mulai melepas bingkaian tanganya yang mengurung Ino di tembok dan tubuhnya.

"Dengar, aku-"

"YOSSSHAAAA..." belum sempat Ino mengatakan sesuatu Ia sudah dibuat bingung dengan teriakan Naruto yang kini sudah tidak memojokannya lagi. dan Inopun menunduk dan tersenyum. ia paham dengan si rambut pirang itu. mungkin hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaaanya.

"Uzumaki-san." PAnggil Ino dan Naruto menoleh pada parasa cantik Ino. dada Naruto makin berdetak dengan kencang. namun sudah tidak sesak lagi seperti sebelumnya. ia pun tersenyum dan menjawab

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih atas perasaanmu. Tapi kau tahu kan? apa yang sudah di lakukan temanmu terhadapku? apa kau pikir aku bisa menerima perasaanmu itu setelah semua yang terjadi?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Ino.

"Aku tidak butuh untuk kau menerimanya. aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja. aku sadar memang tidak mungkin untuk saat ini. karena berbagai hal. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka hanya karena aku menyukaimu. namun paling tidak rasanya sudah tidak begitu sesak di disini" Jelas Naruto sambil memegang dadanya.

"Dan kau jangan khawatir soal Sasuke untuk saat ini. aku yakin dia tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu. setidaknya sampai generasi shikamaru senpai lulus. jadi kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa. dan meskipun generashi shikamaru senpai lulus aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke berbuat apa-apa padamu. mungkin saat itu aku sudah siap melepas semuanya. atau sebaliknya? mungkin saat itu rasa ini sudah hilang atau makin kuat aku tidak akan Tahu." ucapan Naruto membuat menjadi informasi berharga bagi Ino. ia jadi ingat tentang Shikamaru-senpai yang telah menolongnya. _'di mana orang itu sekarang'_ pikir Ino. mengabaikan kalimat Naruto yang sedang menbahas perasaanya pada Ino.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. sampai nanti" PAmit Naruto dan tak di tanggapi oleh Ino. Ino tak bisa begitu saja akrab dengan orang. apalagi dengan orang yang tiba tiba menyatakan perasaaanya. padahal kenal saja tidak. Ino merasa geli pada dirinya sendiri dan debaran di jantungnya perlahan menghilang hanya di gantikan dengan bayangan ibunya. Ibu Hinta. seketika Ino mendongan keatas dan memejamkan matanya. rasanya belum setengah hari berakhir sudah capek sekali. bayangan senyum hinata menghantuinya membuat tujuannya semakin menjauh. padahal sudah dekat sekali tinggal di genggam.

Ino membuka matanya dan melihat matahari yang mulai menyingsing. persis sekali seperti ibunya. terlihat sangat dekat namun nyatanya jauh sekali. seakan bisa ia genggam namun hanya semu. Ino mengangkat tanganya dan seola akan menggenggam sang surya. dan Ino hanya tersenyum geli pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya dejavu, rasanya naif sekali. Ino pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Namun Ino tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada sepasang bola mata hitam memperhatikannya dan mengabadikan parasnya disebuah note yang selalu ia bawa. Ya, Sai yang kini sedang bersandar pada pohon yang tak jauh dari Ino berdiri sedang memperhatikan Notenya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah 5 lembar berturut turut hanya di isi paras sendu Yamanaka Ino. Sai pun juga tak menyangka. tak pernah sebelumnya ia menggambar paras manusia yang sama dan tak bosan ketika mengarsinya pada kertas yang sama dalam waktu berdekatan.

"Yamanaka Ino..." ucap Sai pada dirinya sendiri nyaris berbisik sambil melihat hasil karyanya yang nyaris sama dengan aslinya. Sai Hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menutup bukunya. tidak ada yang tahu apa arti dari senyumannya yang misterius tersebut. Bahkan mungkin Sai sendiri juga tidak tahu. Karena ia menggangab bahwa dirinya mati didalam dan tidak punya Hati.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu. sekarang katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan agar Sasuke mau kencan bersamaku?" Karin menatap Sai yang yang sedang membersihkan keringatnya di tempat mencuci tangan dekat lapangan outdoor . Sai tidak menghiraukan dan masih menundukan kepala di bawah keran membiarkan setiap inci rambutnya terkena air yang mengalir.

"Lihat sekarang Kau tidak menghiraukanku?" Karin mulai geram dan Sai hanya meliriknya dari cela cela air yang mengalir di kepalanya, Sai melihat Karin dengan baju olahraga yang terlewat ketat hingga membentuk lekuk tubuhnya menjadi sangat seksi dan menonjol. Sai akhirnya menegakkan punggungnya dan mengibaskan helaian rambutnya kebelakang, membuat tetesan air mengalir dari ujung rambutnya membahasi leher dan bahunya yang sama sama putih.

"Karin. pertama hentikan omong kosongmu." Ucap Sai agak risih. masih mencoba mengurangi kadar air surainya.

"Kedua, untuk apa kau kebingungan? kau sudah punya semua yang disukai Sasuke." Ucap Sai enteng sambil merapikan bebrapa rambutnya yang masih turun kewajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Karin yang gagal paham.

"Ini." Sai menujuk dada karin hinga tenjuknya hanya berjarak setengah senti dari payudara Karin yang terbungkus Kaos olahraga dengan lambang Konoha Gakuen. Seketika Karin mundur Satu langkah dan menaruh kedua lenganya di dada

"Apa maksudmu huh?!" Karin mulai tidak sabar dan tidak suka dengan gestur Sai yang seakan akan melecehkannya.

"Kau ini tidak hanya bodoh tapi juga naif Karin. akan ku perjelas saja. Sasuke tidak pernah mau berkencan denganmu karena Kau itu hanya si perawan yang naif. Kau mau berkenca dengan Sasuke tapi tidak untuk berhubungan intim denganya kan? namun sayang sekali Sasuke bukan orang yang berkencan dengan wanita untuk masalah perasaan." Karin terdiam mendengar Ucapan Sai yang memang tak bisa disangkalnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Karin Lirih.

"Aku heran.. kau berani berbuat sejauh itu pada Yamanaka. memanfaatkan Chouji sampai sejauh itu. kenapa tidak kau manfaatkan tubuhmu saja? aku rasa bukan hal yang sulit bagimu. kau sudah punya potensi menjadi jalanya Sasuke." Karin tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Sai yang makin lama makin tajam ia pun mencoba menampar Sai dan sukses di tahan oleh sang pemilih surai Hitam.

"Jangan lari dari kenyataan karin. jangan paksakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa sejalan dengan kemauanmu." Dan Dengan itu Sai melepas Tangan Karin yang hendak menamparnya, Namun Karin malah meneteskan airmatanya dan mulai menangis, kedua tanganya mencengkram baju olahraga Sai erat. Tangisnya makin pecah dan pilu. ia sandarkan kepalanya di dada Sai yang lapang. Tanpa sepatah katapun. Sai mengeti, bahwa rasa cinta Karin pada Sasuke tidak seperti wanita Lain. Karin Sangat mencintai Sasuke. dan itu bisa ia lihat dari tangis pilu karin.

"Aku.. sangat mencintainya. aku hampir gila Sai... apa yang harus kulakukan..." bisikan rapuh itu keluar dari sela sela bibir Karin. dan membuat Sai mulai memegang pundak Karin dan menjauhkan badan Karin dari dadanya. Sai melihat bola mata Karin yang makin memerah akibat tangisnya.

"Aku sama Hal nya dengan Sasuke. aku tidak mengerti tentang perasaan. tapi jika memang yang kau miliki itu memang tulus untuk Sasuke. mulai sekarang jangan mengotorinya dengan kebencian." Dan Sai yang sudah mulai lelah berbicara, memutuskan utuk pergi meninggalkan karin dan kembali kekelas. baginya yang hatinya mati. ia tidak tahu apa Kalimatnya bisa merubah seseorang atau malah membuat seseorang makin mendalami karakternya. karena bagi Sai yang paling menyenangkan dalam sebuah pertunjukan drama adalah keluarnya karakter dari sifat aslinya. Karena manusia seperti Koin. pasti memiliki kedua sisi tersebut. Hitam dan putih.

sedangkan dirinya adalah abu-abu

.

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan bahunya di kasur di sebuah Apartemen yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi. Hadiah ulang tahunnya ke 15 tahun dari sang Ayah. disana kakak kelasnya sedang tertidur lelap tanpa busana. sedangkan dirinya duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di kasur, tanganya memegang kaler bir. Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun untuk Suasana hatinya yang sedang memburuk. ia sadar betul jika sejak Yamanaka muncul Suasana hatinya memang sering kali memburuk. bahkan kini teman-temannya tak bisa menolongnya. terlebih Sai dengan mulutnya, Sasuke tidak membenci Sai, hanya Saja Sai tahu pasti apa yang sedang membuat pikirannya kalut. Sasuke takut Sai menebak sesuatu tentang dirinya dan membuat itu menjadi benar, dimana dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Sasuke yang sepulang dari Bar bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya Haruno Sakura. kakak kelasnya yang mana adalah keasih dari Sasori yang mengcaukan segalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung mengajak Sakura kedalam apartemennya. merayunya sedemikian rupa. menyetubuhinya. membuainya dengan cinta satu malam. dan tak ada rasa menyesal sama sekali. Sasuke hanya terkekeh membayangkan wajah Sasori ketika tahu mainannya sudah tidak setia lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan hmm?" Sakura mengalungkan tangnya pada leher Sasuke. membuat Surai pink dan hitam menyatu.

"Wajah kekasihmu." Ucap Sasuke singkat tak menghiraukan Sakura yang kini menciumi lehernya.

"Apa kau akan bilang pada Sasori?" Ucap Sakura gelap namun tetap menempelkan bibirnya pada pundak polos Sasuke.

"Tergantung." Dan Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga mereka berciuman lagi dengan panas.

"Aku harap tidak. kau tidak mau kan saham uchiha tiba tiba merosot?" Ancam Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Cih" decih Sasuke tak menghiraukan Ancaman Sakura. Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil kaosnya dan tas pinggangnya lalu ia selempangkan di punggung.

"Coba saja kalau memang Sasori bisa. Uchiha itu sudah bukan Jangkauannya" jelas Sasuke membuat Saukra mendengus. Sasuke mulai memakai sepatunya. lalu merapikan sedikit rambutnya.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri." Tanpa menoleh pada Sakura. dengan itu Uciha pergi meninggalkan Sakura Yang masih termangu melihat sifat kurang ajar Sasuke. yang bahkan tidak mau mengantarnya pulang.

"Dasar brengsek!" keluar umpatan dari mulut cantik yang seharusnya tidak pernah diucapkan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura yang notabennya adalah Ketua Osis Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa ini semua kau yang membuat Hinata? atau Ibumu? hebattt!" Tenten terperangah dengan hidangan makan siang di hadapannya yang mana adalah bekal buatan sendiri. Ino hanya menyerngit kaku ketika membayangkan ibu hinata, ibunya yang menyiapkan ini semua. tanganya masih memegang sumpit kaku.

"Tidak. aku sendiri yang membuat." ucap Hinata manis tanpa gagap sama sekali. dan entah mengapa Ino merasa agak lega dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Kau sendiri? Kemana ibumu?" Hianta termangu mendengar pertanyaan Ino. dan heningpun terjadi. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus semilir menerbangkan daun daun kering di halaman belakang gedung A yang kini sedang mereka tempati.

 **'Plok-plok'**

Tenten mengagetkan keduanya dengan tepukan tangnya. membuat keduanya memandang Tenten bersamaan.

"Jadi kapan kita kan mulai makannya hmmmmmmmmm?" Ucap Tenten sambil menarik alisnya keatas. membuat keduanya tertawa melihat raut wajah Tenten yang aneh.

"Tentu saja sekarang!"

"Selamat makan~~" Ucap mereka bersama, mulai saling menyuapkan beraneka macam lauk pauk buatan Hinata kedalam mulut masing-masing. namun Ino masih termangu melihat Hinata dengan masih mengunyah telur dadarnya. jauh disana hatinya menerawang seperti apa sosok Ibunya sehari hari, hingga menjadikan seorang gadis yang lembut seperti Hinata.

"Ehem... permisi Maaf aku mengganggu Kalian." dan disana berdiri kakak kelas mereka yang mempunyai kulit Tan eksotis. dan juga atlit Lari nasional. Karui-senpai.

"Duduklah senpai. silahkan." Ucap Tenten enteng pada kakak kelasnya yang berulang kali ia temui di pergelaran olahraga nasional. Tenten juga mewakili club judonya. Karui duduk disebelah tenten dan Hinata dan di depannya ada Ino yang hanya terdiam.

"eumm..." Karui bingung harus memulainya dari mana. ia mengusap belakang lehernya membuat ketiga adik kelasnya memandangnya intens.

"Oke aku akan langsung saja-"

"Tungu! sebelum itu. cicipi ini dulu senpai~ ini buatan Hinata. enakkkk sekali!" potong Tenten sambil menyodorkan sekotak telur gulung dengan warna kuning sempurna. Karui yang kebingungan menoleh kearah Ino yang akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. seolah berkata _'Tidak apa-apa, makan saja'_ begitupun saat Karui menoleh kearah Hinata.

dan Karui mengambil sumpit di depannya lalu mulai menyuapkan telur gulung yang rasanya luar biasa enak sekali. setidaknya menggurangi sedikit rasa tegangnya.

"Terimakasih. jadi begini... Tenten, aku memperhatikan kau dan Yamanaka. Aku rasa kau mempunyai ketidak cocokan dengan Uchiha?" Dan belum sempat Tenten menjawab. Hinata sudah menundukkan kepalanya dan hendak mengundurkan diri karena tidak ingin mengganggu mereka yang mungkin akan berdiskusi tentang kakak sepupunya.

"Hinata. kau disini saja. tidak usah pergi" Ucap Tenten sambil memegang tangan Hinata yang mulai berkeringat.

"Maaf. Hinata, aku melihatmu beberapa kali dengan Sasuke. apa kalian ada hubungan atau sejenisnya? kalau memang iya aku akan ngobrol kapan-kapan saja. aku permis-"

"Dia adik sepupunya. tenang saja." Ucap Ino membuat Karui kaget. sepertinya tak banyak yang Tahu jika Uchiha dan Hyuga yang dimata dunia adalah saingat berat ternyata adalah patner bisnis hingga ke pernikahan.

"Media kejam sekali ya. mereka mengabarkan seakan akan Hyuga dan dan Uchiha adalah saingan bisnis sejati." Ucap Karui yang memutuskan untuk duduk lagi di atas rumput halus.

"Jadi ada apa senpai?" Tenten bertanya lagi, namun Karui masih ragu dengan Hinata.

"Hahahah tenang saja. meski Hinata ini sepupunya si Brengsek dia ada pihak kita." Ucap Tenten percaya diri tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang terdiam. Hinata tidak pernah sama sekali berkata jika ia ada di pihak manapun. ia ada di tengah antara Saudara dan teman-temannya. namun ia mengakui jika sepupunya memang kadang berbuat terlalu jauh. namun bagaimanapun Sasuke tetap sepupunya.

"Baiklah" Karui menghembuskan nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. dan mulai mengeluarkan _Handphone_ miliknya, dan disana terlihat Sasuke yang sedang mencumbu seorang berambut merah muda yang mereka tahu adalah kakak kelas mereka. Haruno Sakura. video itu berlangsung singkat hanya beberapa detik. namun sangat jelas menampilkan wajah keduanya yang sedang bercumbu di belakang Bar _Anonimous_ yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Wow" Ucap Tenten setelah video itu terhenti. Hinata bahkan menutup matanya malu melihat video tidak senonoh kakaknya.

"WOW!" Tenten masih dengan satu kalimatnya yang tidak berubah namun makin keras nadanya. memandang Karui dengan mata berbinar. Bagaimana tidak? ini adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak disangka oleh siapapun. Seorang Haruno Sakura dewi Konoha Gakuen kekasih dari Raja Konoha Gakuen Ebizou Sasori. rela di cumbu ditempat sepert itu oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. mungkin Semua wanita di Konoha Gakuen memang rela atau bahkan bercita-cita dicumbu oleh seorang Sasuke. Namun wanita sekelas Haruno Sakura? tidak ada yang bisa menyangka.

"Karui-senpai kau ini genius sekali. tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan secara gratis memberikan video itu padaku kan?" Ucap Tenten membuat Karui tersenyum.

"Tentu saja" Ucap Karui mantab. lalu Karui mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dimana disana ada bekas luka bakar. yang cukup lebar. yang tentu tersamaarkan oleh warna kulitnya yang gelap.

"Dua tahun lalu tepatnya semester satu kelas 10. Aku dan Sakura satu kelas dan kita sedang berada di lab kimia. Saat itu Sasori mencoba membantuku. Aku tidak sadar jika Haruno selalu memperhatikan kita. dan saat semua sedang sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Haruno mencoba menumpahkan air keras sehingga mengenai tanganku. Haruno menjatuhkan dirinya dan kakinya terkena pecahan Kaca. saat itu aku tidak yakin dia sedang Akting atau tidak. Haruno menghampiriku dan mengabaikan lukanya sendiri. semua orang memperhatikannya. bersimpati padanya dan memuji aksi heroiknya dan mengabaikan tanganku yang hampir meleleh karenanya. dan bahkan Sasoripun berusahan mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya ke klinik. dan Aku harus lari sendiri menyelamatkan Nyawaku. Aku tidak iri. aku tidak marah saat itu. yang membuatku kecewa disaat aku percaya dan menanam keyakinan jika Haruno tidak sengaja. runtuh sudah karena tatapan sinis dan senyuman kemenangan dari Haruno dari balik bahu Sasori." mendengar Ucapan Karui Tenten mengepalkan Tanganya.

"Cocok sekali mereka berdua ini. Uchiha dan Haruno senpai, cih lidahku bahkan ngilu memanggilnya 'Senpai' setelah mendengar ceritamu Karui-Senpai." Tenten tak lagi berwajah riang. Kini wajahnya Kaku. cerita dari Karui mengingatkan apa yang di perbuat Sasuke padanya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Lalu apa permintaanmu?" Tanya tenten lagi sudah tidak sabar ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin kalian membuat Sasori Sadar tentang siapa Haruno sebenarnya. Aku adalah teman masa kecil Sasori. kita begitu dekat. Sudah kuanggap Saudaraku sendiri. Namun sejak Sasori menjadi kekasih Haruno. Kita berbicarapun tidak. Padahal rumah kita Bersebelahan. Aku hanya ingin berbicara lagi dengan sahabat karibku. Aku Yakin Sasori sedang sangat kecewa terhadapku. dan aku tidak tahu kecewa tentang apa itu." jelas Karui dengan tatapan Sendu.

"Bel sudah berbunyi." Ino kaget karena mendapati Tenten yang tiba tiba berdiri tanpa membereskan bekal makanan milik Hinata.

"Senpai Kau tenang saja. semua serahkan padaku." Dan Dengan Itu Tenten tersenyum lebar pada Karui. namun tersirat seserpih kesedihan diwajahnya. Ino mendengus. lagi lagi ia penasaran dengan Tenten ada apa dan kenapa dengannya di masalalu. ia masih tak bisa menjangkau kesedihan tenten.

"Aku duluan." Dan tenten melenggang pergi meninggalkan teman temannya mencoba menenangkan diri. matanya rasanya terbakar. ingin menangis deras tapi ia tak mau. ingin memukul seseorang dengan kencang. ingin pergi. ingin lari. rasanya seperti melihat dirinya sendiri didalam cerita Karui Senpai. melihat dirinya sendiri yang sudah coba ia sembunyikan dalam dalam. menggungah kenyataan bahwa ia masih ingin kembali dengan Gaara.

.

.

.

Hinata Pamit pada Karui sambil membungkukan punggungnya. Ino hanya menganguk kecil pada kakak kelasnya lalu mengikuti jejak Hinata. memandang Surai Hinata yang bewarna unggu gelap. sangat bagus. apa ibunya juga bersurai demikian pikirnya. ia melihat tak satupun bagian dari tubuh Hinata yang mirip dengannya. kecuali warna kulit mereka yang sama sama pucat.

"Hinata..."panggil Ino membuat Hinata menoleh

"Eum?" Jawabnya

"Apa Surai Ibumu juga seindah mlikmu?" Tanya Ino sambil memegang helai Rambut Hinata yang Halus. Hinata mengadah keatas seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu. ia pejamkan matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Warna rambut ibuku pirang Ino-chan. Sama seperti Ino-chan. panjang dan halus. ah... dan bola matanya juga biru seperti Ino-chan, kalau dipikir pikir Ino-chan mirip sekali dengan ibuku." ucap Hinata membuat ulu Hati Ino seakan dibidik ribuan anak panah. sakit sekali. mengetahui kenyataan Bahwa ia tumbuh besar persis seperti ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc-**

 **a/n hallo pembaca setia dan pembaca baru. terima kasih sudah mengapresiasi fanfic saya. dalam bentuk review ataupun membaca dan merekomendasikan ke teman. saya minta maaf sekali pada beberapa pembaca yang merasa sakit hati atau tidak terima karakter fav-nya saya pakai di fanfic saya dengan sifat yang amat sangat melenceng dari yang asli. ataupun juga hint hint romance yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. tapi... ya inilah nyatanya. beginilah cerita yang saya buat. memang mungkin sedikit menyakitkan. tapi sakit itu juga rasa. bukti bahwa kalian menikmati cerita saya. yak senang sekali rasanya bisa memberikan berbagai sensasi rasa pada reader sekalian. jangan kapok membca meski itu sakit. aku akan tetap menerima ekspresi kalian dengan senang di kolom review. aku sangat menyayangi kalian~~ muah!**

 **nb: dan jangan tanya masalah pairinh ok? karena pairinh hanya tuhan dan jari jari saya yang tahu uhuyy~**


End file.
